Por favor, no me olvides
by Shadow girl'76
Summary: Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

PROLOGO

Una vez más las Guerreas Mágicas han salvado nuestro mundo. Aquel mundo que tanto amo la princesa Esmeralda y el cual yo amo. Habrá sido acaso justo que tres pequeñas niñas del mundo místico hayan sufrido por segunda ocasión el dolor de volver a luchar por nuestro mundo. Muy a nuestro pesar nuestros mundos se van acercando más día con día. Yo se que la razón por la que hallan vuelto esta segunda vez no fue tan solo por el deseo de sus corazones, porque yo puedo sentir que fue más que eso, fue por el deseo de nosotros que egoístamente confiamos nuestro futuro y la resolución a nuestros problemas, a tres niñas inocentes. Que acudieron en nuestra ayuda cuando por causa de nuestros pecados e irresponsabilidad, dejamos recaer todos nuestros deseos en una persona anteriormente, El Pilar ahora inexistente, La gente tiene miedo, decimos que nuestro mundo se rige por la voluntad de nuestros corazones pero no somos capaces de salvar Céfiro con nuestras propias manos, este mundo que decimos que amamos. Cuando ellas partieron pude sentir aquel calor en sus corazones, felices de haber salvado de Devonner nuestro mundo, sentí el amor de Anaïs y Paris, pero también el dolor de su separación, la aceptación de Lantís y Lucy, su mutuo amor y la ansiedad de tratar de tocarse tan solo un momento, y como no recordarla a ella, esos ojos azul profundo, su sedoso cabello de un azul como los cielos de Céfiro, piel de ninfa, agresiva y rebelde, de profundos sentimientos, se lo que ella trato de decirme, siempre lo supe, pero yo no puedo aceptar su amor, yo fui creado para ser el alma de Céfiro y mi obligación y amor solo son para el. La vi dudar y yo sentí un profundo calor y al mismo tiempo dolor en mi corazón. Pero se que es solo el echo de que pudo sentir cada cosa que pasa en este mundo,… No puede ser de otra manera. Ahora tendré que crear un hechizo en ellas y en ellos, Céfiro de hoy en adelante se regirá por los sentimientos de sus habitantes como es el deseo de Lucy, olvidare a Céfiro de sus mentes, y hare que ellos olviden que alguna vez sintieron algo por ellas…

-Y tú, ¿la olvidaras?, ¿como fue que paso?, tú no tienes derecho a amar, tu deber es con Céfiro, por eso fuiste creado, no se te permiten sentimientos tan profundos.

-De que hablas, mi amor solo es de Céfiro.

-No te engañes, dentro de ti existe un sentimiento oculto y profundo,

-No te comprendo, quien eres que eres.

-¿No me recuerdas? yo soy tu creador, con el fin de que cuidaras de mi mundo, y que has hecho, matar irremediablemente aquellas que alguna vez han protegido este mundo. Depositaste toda la responsabilidad en seres inocentes, les prohibiste amar, los sacrificaste. Mandaste llamar a todas aquellas guerreras del mundo místico, y todo para que, para matar ha aquellos que amaron este mundo mas que tu, que esa era tu responsabilidad.

-De que hablas yo solo he servido a Céfiro por los últimos 748 años.

-De que manera asesinando, tus manos están manchadas de sangre al igual que las de todas esas Guerreas, de sangre de inocentes que han cometido el error de amar, por eso las castigas de esa manera, y ahora tu quieres tener ese derecho de amar, crees que es justo, que lo mereces,

-yo solo amo a Céfiro, se que no tengo derecho a ningún otro sentimiento, y no logro comprender aun de que hablas.

-Por que deseas borrar los recuerdos de ellos.

-Porque se que no podre soportar verlos sufrir, se que ellas no volverán,

-¿Como puedes saberlo?,

- Han cumplido con su misión.

-Pero ocurrió lo que no debió pasar, ellas se enamoraron, y son correspondidas.

-Si lo se todo esta mal, todo… es posible que tengas razón, no he cumplido con mi deber y solo he causado dolor a aquellos a los que amo

-Aun puedes corregir tus errores.

-Y ¡como? he velado por el pilar toda mi vida y si he permitido que mueran ahora Céfiro no tiene pilar ese sistema se ha anulado, pienso que mi existencia carece de significado. Tal vez sea la hora de morir

-Insolente- ´recibe un viento helado que lo tira al suelo, -que no sabes que el único que puede decidir si vives o mueres soy yo. Y he decidido que aun no es tiempo para ti aun tienes una misión mas

-De que hablas como puedes tu decidirlo

-ya te lo dije yo te cree

-¿''?

-Te daré una nueva misión

-Te escucho-

-Tú y ese amor prohibido serán el sacrificio.

-A que te refieres

-Vamos a probar que tan real y solido son los corazones de las guerreras mágicas creo que pondré a prueba a una de ellas me gustaría ver si esta batalla la puede superar.

-No mas batallas por favor no soportaría ver sufrir nuevamente esas niñas. Solo para satisfacer tus enojos conmigo, si como dices el culpable soy yo, castígame a mí, pero no quiero ver sufrir a nadie más.

-No te preocupes no será una batalla contra un enemigo sino con algo mas fuerte, veremos si ellas merecen vivir aquí, veremos a quien pondré a prueba. Se que tus sentimientos son los mejores, por algo yo te cree, per existe soberbia en la gente y ellos merecen ser castigados por eso, por cada uno de los sacrificios que has tenido que hacer, se que has llorado, no se como existen esos sentimiento en ti, pero se que lo has hecho.

Gurú Clef abre enormes sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que oye.

-Creí que me culpabas de irresponsable.

-Se en el fondo que tu también has sido victima de las circunstancias aunque no quiera aceptarlo, así que solo a ti te concederé tres deseos, tienes que ser cuidadoso con ellos, porque pueden tener consecuencias, terribles si no eliges bien.

-Que tipo de deseos, yo lo que siempre he querido es que Céfiro sea el mundo pacifico lleno de amor y armonía no pido nada para mi, ese derecho yo renuncie hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas seguro que no te gustaría que ella regresara?, que te amara,

-Jamás sentiría nada por alguien que tiene la apariencia de un niño de 10 años,

-Eso podrías cambiarlo y lo sabes, no se porque razón aun conservas ese aspecto, solo tienes que desearlo y serás adulto

-y para que, no hay ninguna diferencia.

-Me estas exasperando, por alguna razón siento que algo esta cambiando en ti, y te desconozco donde esta tu sumisión y tu nobleza.

-Esa siempre es para los demás

-Y acaso no quieres nada para ti

-No-´se queda pensando pero de inmediato pone su mente en blanco pues sabe que el se dará cuenta de lo que piensa con solo desearlo´- debería?

-Ceo que yo cometí errores al crearte y uno de ellos fue no darte amor ni enseñarte lo que era.

-Te equivocas, se que es el amor y por supuesto que tengo sentimientos, pues gracias a ellos yo amo a Céfiro.

-Me refiero al amor entre personas

-Yo amo a mis discípulos.

-Se que sabes de que tipo de amor hablo, porque escondes tus pensamientos de mi,

-Esto es demasiado no se que quieres, ha donde quieres llegar dices que eres mi creador pero aun así no se si esto es un sueño una realidad o que significa,

-Recuerda lo que te voy a decir, ellas volverán y el amor de una de ellas lo pondré a aprueba, si la superan permitiré que pueda ser correspondida y amada pero si no es así morirá y tu no podrás hacer nada. Ahora borrare estas revelaciones de tu mente para cuando llegue el tiempo. Te libero de toda responsabilidad a partir de ahora yo veré por Céfiro y tu solo serás el gran mago Gurú Clef. Te recompensare por los dolores y sufrimientos que padecerás y al final tendrás lo que más deseas.

Dicho esto una luz muy blanca cegó a Gurú Clef y este abrió los ojos estaba en su cuarto tomo el báculo y con un rápido hechizo hizo que la luz brillara, se sentía cansado, extraño de repente –


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Donde estamos?

Capitulo I

-Que sucede que paso mis manos. Mi voz- retira la manta que cubría su cuerpo-mis piernas- toca su cara, cabello, se levanta sus piernas no funcionan de la misma manera ahora sus pasos son mas lentos se ve en el espejo- pero que me sucedió, como pudo haber pasado, yo no lo desee creí que jamás podría hacerlo, que pasa, mi cabeza mi mente que ocurre.

La imagen que se mostraba ante el espejo era irreconocible, Un anciano de largos cabellos lilas casi blancos con manos delgadas y arrugadas, alto, eso si pero con los rastros de ser un anciano, sus ojos continuaban siendo de un hermoso azul, de su mano se encuentra su báculo, pero ahora no lleva su clásica corona con el cuerno sino una diadema dorada alrededor da la cabeza a la altura de la frente, con una piedra de zafiro redonda al centro y otras mas pequeñas a los lados, en sus dedos aun se encuentra el anillo mágico, Su vestimenta también es diferente, su ropa ha sido sustituida por un enorme ropón azul oscuro tipo monje con bordados dorados, sus ojos no dan crédito a lo que le esta sucediendo, su cuerpo se siente cansado, que le sucedió, trata de recordar pero no lo consigue, lo ultimo que recuerda es haberse despedido de las Guerreras Mágicas, - Marina…- murmura, pero mueve ligeramente su cabeza, que habrá pasado,-¿ que me ocurre?- con un hechizo entra al salón del trono y ahí encuentra a Paris, Lantis, Ascot, Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea, esta ultima al verlo corre a su lado.

-Gurú… Gurú Clef…---Presea lo mira sin dar crédito a sus ojos a lo cual se unen los demás.

-Pero como sucedió, estoy de acuerdo que desearas estar de la edad de tu futura esposa, pero porque has decidido envejecer al extremo no creo que… – un asombrado Ascot fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Gurú Clef.

-Aucuuuch- tocándose la cabeza

-Más respeto para el anciano Ascot- se escucha la voz divertida de Paris y la sonrisa de Lantis y los demás. El cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza al igual que Ascot.

-Alguien me puede decir que ocurre- Caldina con un grito.

Por toda respuesta Gurú Clef se fue a sentar en el trono dada su estado no le era muy fácil mantenerse por largo tiempo de pie, los miro a todos. En sus caras había preocupación y de pronto hablo,

-Se que se sienten tristes por la partida de las Guarreras Mágicas, y se que siempre tendrán un lugar en nuestro corazón, Aunque por otro lado pienso que puedo revisar los antiguos libros y tratar de ver algún hechizo que les permita regresar, - dice pensativo- no, no en realidad no creo que exista pero veamos..-continua de una manera reflexiva.

-Pero Gurú Clef Hace 10 años que ellas regresaron al mundo místico acaso lo has olvidado, hemos tratado día a día que regresen o nosotros ir pero no lo hemos logrado. – lo mira Lantis preocupado.

-¿Queeeee?- los ojos de Gurú Clef parecían desorbitados, 10 años y el solo recordaba, que recordaba nada, seria acaso una broma.- ¿Que día es hoy? lo último que recuerdo es la partida de las guerreras mágicas. Y después hace unos momentos desperté en mi cama.

- Les advertí que tanta magia iba a causar daños irreversibles en Gurú Clef porque nadie me escucho-habla Presea con preocupación y enojo. –mírenlo ahora de niño a un anciano que no recuerda nada a perdido la memoria.

-Gurú Clef por favor dinos que te ocurre no nos preocupes si intentas bromear creo que esto es una de muy mal gusto.

-De que hablas Caldina no bromeo realmente no se que me ocurrió, yo dormía… y no recuerdo mas.

-Pero Gurú Clef eso quiere decir que tampoco te acuerdas que en dos días nos casaremos.- Presea llorando-

-Lo lamento Presea, pero no lo recuerdo, casarnos, pero si yo… - guardo silencio a mitad de la frase tampoco quería herirla, por toda respuesta continua - algo no esta bien,- y desaparece dejando a todos preocupados.

Mundo Místico

Una joven de largos cabellos azules caminaba triste su corazón estaba inundado de la mas profunda tristeza pero no lograba conseguir la razón, Era una excelente modelo, y llevaba una vida bastante acelerada, aun sin embargo en su vida personal era completamente opuesta, ya que no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera tenia un novio, aunque en las revistas siempre la relacionaban con un compañero diferente. Mostraba su mejor cara en las cámaras pero en la vida real jamás se le veía sonreír, en las ocasiones que veía a sus amigas Lucy y Anaïs en la Torre de Tokio como ya era su costumbre todos los años, le comentaban que se le veía triste, además demasiado delgada y solo les sonreía. Ella sentía un vacio pero no sabia que era, Había ocasiones en las que solo se encerraba en su cuarto y escribía, dibujaba el rostro de aquel niño, de enormes ojos azules, cabellos lilas, y tez pálida, no sabia de donde lo conocía no lograba recordar pero lo pintaba una y otra vez, después desesperaba y terminaba por destruir todo, como lo había hecho antes de salir. Estaba molesta horas antes había platicado con su representante su decisión de retirarse, Este se había molestado un poco argumentando que estaba en la cúspide de ella. Pero Marina solo le reitero su decisión, no más pasarelas ni largas sesiones de fotografías que la tenían agotada, necesitaba tomarse su tiempo. En esto pensaba subiendo al elevador de la Torre, vería a sus amigas, posiblemente ellas la animaran. La torre de Tokio es un lugar muy especial pues ahí se habían conocido, cuando su escuela había visitado la torre. Las escuelas de ellas también, hubo una tormenta y ellas quedaron atrapadas y ahí entablaron una amistad muy estrecha que con el tiempo se hacia mas fuerte. Aunque en ocasiones Anaïs y Lucy hablaban de regresar a ese lugar tan especial, al que ellas llamaban Céfiro, ellas insistían en que habían estado ahí las tres pero Marina no recordaba, era posible que estaban confundidas, pero aun así las quería y no les gustaba contradecirlas. Miro su reloj era tarde. Ya la estarían esperando, apresuradamente salió del elevador, una vez arriba ahí estaba.

-Marina aquí estamos, Dios que calor- le sonríe una hermosa pelirroja, que vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos blancos y una camiseta rosa bajito calzaba unas sandalias abiertas y su cabello lo recogió en una larga trenza se le veía joven llena de vida, fresca. De su hombro colgaba lo que parecía un bolso enorme, del cual salía una raqueta.

-Creímos que no vendrías-Habla la chica de cabellos rubios largos a la mitad de la espalda, vestía unos jeans y una blusa violeta, sandalias al color se veía un poco mas seria que la pelirroja pero en sus ojos (antes con lentes, ahora sin ellos) se reflejaba la ansiedad. Al igual que la pelirroja de su hombro colgaba un bolso aunque mas pequeño, pero al igual parecía lleno de cosas.

-Vamos chicas solo me retrase un poco, Hable con Pierre, y a pesar de que no tomo muy bien mi decisión de dejar el modelaje lo tuvo que aceptar, le explique que mi abogado lo visitaría para solucionar el problema de los contratos. En realidad estoy cansada. – trato de sonreír quitando sus lentes obscuros de sus ojos su mirada se veía triste, con una mano retiro un mechón de cabello de su rostro estaba ansiosa. Vestía un hermoso vestido, blanco con pequeñas flores azules sin tirantes, ceñido a la diminuta cintura y al final recto arriba de la rodilla, con una chaqueta azul oscura, calzaba unas sandalias de tacón, se le veía realmente hermosa y a diferencia de las otras dos chicas ella solo tría un pequeño bolso con artículos personales. De las tres era la mas alta y de mejor figura pero parecía que fuera de la pasarela a ella no le importaba ese detalle al contrario le parecía que en ocasiones le hacia sentir fastidiada, ya que numerosos hombres la asediaban, Ella les sonrió- Lo siento

- Espero que todo se solucione favorablemente – sonríe Lucy

-Si veras que pronto todo terminara y te sentirás relajada. – Dijo Anaïs posando una mano en su hombro.

- Gracias chicas, y bien que desean hacer hoy. Lucy espero que no tengas que regresar temprano.- sonríe Marina, Lucy deba clases de Kendo en el dojo de su familia – Ni tu Anaïs.- dijo viendo a esta ultima que era un prominente doctor. – porque hoy yo soy libre. –dijo sonriendo.

- Me gustaría regresar a Céfiro ¿que dicen? –pregunta Lucy con mirada brillante deseosa de la aprobación de sus amigas

- Seria maravilloso volver… verlos de nuevo, Paris –'dijo esto ultimo en voz baja.- Además traje algunos obsequios, solo en caso de que logremos regresar.

-Lantis,-suspiro Lucy- yo también traje algunas cosas.

-¿? -Y yo – pensó Marina, triste, porque ella no recordaba nada.

Las tres chicas se tomaron de las manos, dos de ellas desearon con todo su corazón regresar, la otra, confundida solo deseo cumplir lo que sus amigas querían. De pronto una luz las envolvió, y lo último que sintieron fue como caían precipitadamente al vacio.

Por Dios que sucede-grito Marina

-Estamos cayendo –Anaïs preocupada

-Vamos a morir cuando toquemos tierra- La chica de cabellos azules no dejaba de gritar aterrada.

Gurú Clef se encontraba en su estudio aun tratando de identificar que era lo que le había sucedido. Su apariencia, la supuesta boda con Presea, que tontería el jamás se casaría con ella, sentía un profundo cariño y respeto pero no amor, no. Tendría que hablar con ella, la conocía sabia que entendería. Pensaba en todo esto cuando sintió la presencia de las guerreras inmediatamente mando a su pez volado y se tele transporto al salón del trono. Donde aun estaban todos como el los había dejado.

-Pero ¿que es esto?- dijo horrorizada Marina.

-Es el pez volador de Gurú Clef- Paris ¿me esperaras?-

-Gurú quuuuueeee????- una exasperada Marina.

-Gurú Clef, pensándolo es posible que el te ayude a recordar.-dice Lucy pensativa.

No te preocupes Marina juntas te solucionaremos el problema.

En el castillo

- ¿Estas seguro que son ellas? - dice un joven de cabellos castaños ataviado con un traje de mago en color verde y dorado,

- He enviado a Fyula a recogerlas se que llegarán en cualquier momento. Lantis puedes sentir su presencia.

- Si, sin duda es el aura de Lucy.-pensativo el espadachín mágico con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Anaïs por fin te volveré a ver- murmura un joven de cabellos verdes,

- Marina… -murmuraba Ascot.

- Marina…. niñas del mundo místico.- murmuro para si. Gurú Clef parecía muy preocupado, ¿acaso algo importante se avecinaba y el no había podido percibirlo?

- Vamos que esperamos tenemos que recibirlas –una chica de cabellos rosas,

- Que extraño porque habrán regresado – una pensativa Presea, observaba disimuladamente a Gurú Clef.

- Vamos a recibirlas – Abriendo la puerta del salón un espadachín alto de cabellos rubios.

Ráfaga, Caldina, Paris, Lantis y Ascot se encontraban a la entrada del castillo impacientes por recibirlas en el salón del trono solo quedaron Gurú Clef y Presea, quien lo miraba preocupada, que le ocurría a su amado Gurú Clef, a que regresarían , y aun no entendía a donde se había ido Nikona ya que no la había visto en días, pero no quería agobiar a Gurú Clef con eso ahora, algo no andaba bien y seguro tenia que ver con la apariencia de él y la llegada de ellas, Pero igual era alegría volver a verlas.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Piensa el mago- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?, ¿Por qué me siento emocionado?,

- Gurú Clef ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué? Ha Presea lo lamento decías algo.- dice distraído, pensando ella aquí-

- Te decía que si sabes que ocurre.

- No, pero lo averiguare.

Afuera del Palacio.

-¿Donde estamos? – bajó Marina del pez desconcertada.

- Este es Céfiro – dice Anaïs sonriendo se veía feliz

- Entonces es verdad.

- Claro que si Marina vamos mira nos esperan, - grita emocionada Lucy

Las chicas tomaron de la mano a Marina que parecía confusa y nerviosa. Caminaron el corto tramo que los separaba de sus amigos.


	3. Chapter 3 Marina,¿perdio la memoria?

Capitulo II

- Vamos Marina no seas tímida nunca fuiste así no se que te ocurre mira nos esperan – la anima la pelirroja.

- Pero…

- Chicas por fin no lo puedo creer han regresado, pero miren que hermosas están. – las abrazo fuertemente Caldina como era su costumbre.

- Caldina que gusto. Pero no puedo respirar. –sonríe tímida Anaïs.

- Como están es un gusto volver a verlas - mirando a Anaïs tímidamente.

- Paris – esta se sonroja increíble, no ha cambiado. – Hola- y sonríe cuando Paris la abraza delicadamente.

- Lucy, eres tú pero si has crecido y eres aun más hermosa. – habla el espadachín mágico, y por primera vez sonriendo.

- Lantis –corre y lo abraza.

- Marina pero que bella estas, sabia que serias muy hermosa. ¿ No te parece Ascot?– dice Caldina

Esta se ruboriza pero no dice nada.

- Caldina por favor - dijo Ascot – Marina… estoy muy feliz de volver a verte - tratando de abrazarla a lo que Marina responde con un grito aterrada lo empuja lo mas fuerte que puede y se va corriendo, sus zapatos no son tan cómodos por los que para un momento y los quita, esta asustada, tiene miedo, corre y entra al castillo y sin saber a donde dirigirse llega hasta el salón del trono y abre la puerta, ahí ante ella la miran dos pares de ojos que la ven con curiosidad. Ella sin poderlo creer mira directamente a los ojos de Gurú Clef, ellos se ven por un largo tiempo sin decir nada de pronto Marina tropieza y cae precipitadamente al suelo dando un grito de dolor … el mago se acerca al igual que presea.

- Marina te encuentras bien – dice el mago poniéndose en una rodilla para ver que le ocurría, ella se tocaba un tobillo. Al parecer se había lastimado

- No se con que tropecé, quizá no debí quitar mis zapatos, AAAH!!!! – grita de dolor cuando Gurú Clef toma su pie en sus manos para revisarlo. Ella no se había percatado de quien era hasta lo observo mas de cerca y solo pudo murmurar. - Tus ojos – ella alza una mano y le rosa el rostro para después de un grito se desmaya ante la mirada atónita de Presea y Gurú Clef Marina cae en los brazos de este totalmente inconsciente.

- Marina…- Gurú Clef toma sus mano aun tiene pulso pero esta muy pálida - que te ocurre pequeña.- piensa el mago.

- Gurú Clef ¿que le ocurre a Marina? – Presea esta a su lado preocupada pero a la vez le intriga la reacción del Gurú, se parece que se preocupa de más.

- No lo se- pero esta mas hermosa que antes piensa, rayo que le ocurría - es posible que la caída le halla afectado, esperemos a que llegue los demás.

Todos entran al salón en una oleada de preocupación y asombro Anaïs y Lucy corren al lado de Marina que aun permanece inconsciente en el suelo

- Por Dios Marina que te ocurre – dijo Lucy con voz temblorosa

- Esta muy pálida necesitamos ponerla en cama – Anaïs analítica.

- Ráfaga por favor lleva a Marina a mi recamara necesito revisarla, - dijo tomando su báculo y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Pero Gurú Clef porque a tu cuarto ni a mi me permites aun entrar, claro que eso cambiara ahora que nos casemos pero...

- Por Dios Presea de que hablas estoy tratando de ayudar a Marina que te ocurre. –dijo algo molesto.

- Tienes razón no se que me paso.

- Ráfaga yo la llevare – dijo el joven mago tomándola en sus brazos.

Pero en lugar de llevarla a la recamara de Gurú Clef la lleva al cuarto que ella antes ocupaba, nadie dice nada la depositan en la cama, Comenzó a murmurar palabras pero no se logran entender. Gurú Clef hace uso de su magia alivia su tobillo y poco a poco Marina comienza a recuperarse, lentamente abre los ojos ve ha Gurú Clef directo a los ojos como si pudiera verle el alma, este la ve pero se percata de que todos los observan.

- Como te sientes Marina- dice el mago de una manera extraña.

- yo…- no puede decir nada se siente confundida, que hombre tan extraño-

-Sera mejor que la dejemos descansar- y sin decir nada mas se pone de pie y sale de la habitación. tan rápido como le fue posible ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

- Que debo hacer, algo anda mal, porque después de tanto tiempo ellas logran regresar, que le ocurre a Marina se parece tan triste. Debo de averiguar lo que ocurre lo mas pronto posible – y camina por un pasillo después desaparece.

Donde estoy - dice Marina con ojos vidriosos.

-Estas en Céfiro Anaïs tu y yo hemos regresado, recuerdas – dice Lucy con tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Que me sucedió

-Te desmayaste, cuando Ascot trato de abrazarte, saliste corriendo y llegaste al salón del trono pero después te desmayaste, parece ser que te lastimaste un tobillo y Gurú Clef te curo. ¿Como te sientes? - Anaïs preocupada

-Anaïs que hacemos aquí quienes son ellos, quiero ir a casa.- se da la vuelta y comienza a llorar

-Marina...-Ascot esta tan confundido- ¿que le ocurre?

-No sabemos después de regresar todo parecía bien pero después ella cambio parece ser que perdió la memoria con referente a Céfiro, no recuerda nada. – explico Anaïs preocupada

- Hemos tratado de hacer que recuerde pero ella se asusta y no quiere hablar de ello.

- Hablaremos con Gurú Clef es posible que el pueda ayudarla- dijo una pensativa Caldina

- Sera mejor que salgamos-Lantis habla preocupado primero Gurú Clef ahora Marina que va ha suceder algo no esta bien necesito hablar con Gurú Clef.

- Anaïs las esperamos afuera - Paris rosa ligeramente el rostro de la chica.

- Vamos Ascot será mejor que las dejemos Marina necesita ordenar sus ideas.

- Pero Caldina no la puedo dejar en estas condiciones yo fui el que causo esto en ella.

- Es lo mejor ahora y no es tu culpa creo que ella ya tenia problemas –Ráfaga lo toma del brazo para salir del cuarto.

- Le pediré a Gurú Clef una poción para los nervios, necesita descansar ahora vuelvo.

- Gracias Presea lamento que ocasionemos tantos problemas.

- Ustedes jamás lo harían Anaïs las queremos no lo olviden cuando Marina se sienta mejor pueden ir con nosotros estaremos en el salón del trono.

Todos salen cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones:

Presea: porque se fue Gurú Clef.

Caldina: Pobre Ascot ahora lo que le faltaba sentirse culpable, pero quien puede culparlo por amarla tanto si es muy hermosa.

Ascot: Como fui a asustarla de esa manera soy un...

Ráfaga: que ocurrirá ahora en Céfiro

Lamti: ¿Gurú Clef donde estas?

- En la biblioteca.

- ¿que ocurre?

- Ahora recuerdo lo que me sucedió creo saber que le ocurre a Marina.

- ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

- No, no hay una nueva guerra en esta ocasión. La guerra es con nuestros corazones.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No te lo puedo decir ya lo sabrás.

- Algo sucede lo puedo sentir, ¿te iras? Pero ¿A dónde?

- No se preocupen por mi estaré lejos por un tiempo.

- Gurú Clef Marina te necesita.

- No ella estará bien. Dile que...

- Gurú Clef – lo llama desesperado

Se fue ya no le contestaba mientras…

- Marina porque lloras

- No lo se Lucy me siento muy triste siento haber perdido algo pero no se que es.

- Estamos muy preocupadas por ti, le pediré a Gurú Clef que me devuelta mis poderes y te sanare yo.

- Anaïs no se de que poderes hablas pero lo que sea no es necesario, lo lamento, lo que sucede es que cuando vi los ojos del anciano sentí tanta tristeza, como si ya los hubiera visto antes, pero no logro recordar de donde pero…

- El es Gurú Clef el mago más poderoso de todo Céfiro, no sabemos que le paso y porque envejeció tanto pero supongo que esas cosas pasan aquí.- Anaïs parecía preocupada.

- No se quien es Gurú Clef- dijo sollozando

- No te preocupes te ayudaremos, dinos porque corriste cuando Ascot te abrazo.

- Estaba nerviosa ya saben que le tengo fobia a las expresiones amorosas y mas si es en publico, además estoy bastante confundida, trato pero cada vez que lo hago parecen lagunas mentales. – dice desesperada tocándose la cabeza.

- No te alarmes, ya pasara. Marina Ascot era tu mejor amigo, hasta creímos que estabas enamorada de el- dijo una apenada Anaïs.

- qué?

- Si es verdad, además todos aquí son nuestros amigos nadie te lastimara todos te quieren mucho.-Lucy muy segura.

- y el anciano como era mi relación con el

Anaïs, riendo- bueno antes no era un anciano, pero la primera vez que lo viste tuviste tus diferencias con él.

- ¿en serio?,

- si y el te dio con su báculo en la cabeza, fue muy divertido ahora que lo recuerdo. El era pequeño, como de un niño de 10 años, ¿en verdad no lo recuerdas Marina?

- No Lucy, y la chica rubia de cola de caballo ¿quien es?

- Ella es Presea, la que nos proporciono las armas para poder luchar, además ella esta enamorada de Gurú Clef – al decir esto Marina bajo la mirada, lagrimas rodaron por su mejillas pero no dijo nada Lucy continuo- la de cabellos rosados es Caldina ella es increíble y muy alegre, el alto de cabello rubio es Ráfaga es espadachín y jefe de la guardia el de cabellos negros es Lantis …- ella callo suspirando lo que hizo que Marina la observara.

-Te gusta verdad'- sonríe

- Marina reíste, si ella ama a Lantis

- Es guapo pero muy serio para mi jajajaja

Las chicas no daban crédito en verdad Marina sonreía

- el de cabellos verde el es Paris, -sus ojos brillaron las mejillas de Anaïs se tornaron rosadas.

- debo suponer que también te gusta

- por Dios si ve atreves de sus ojos

- Lucy… - dijo una sonrojada Anaïs.

- Y supongo que Ascot es el chico que me abrazo.

- Si es una pena que no lo recuerdes porque el te quiere mucho y tu lo aprecias también.

- Creo que ya me siento mejor – algún ruido se escucha en la puerta Lucy sale y abre de la nada aparece un animalito blanco con dos largas orejas y una piedra en la frente

- Nikona – grita ante la mirada de asombro de las chicas, como si recordó a Nikona- no lo puedo creer me alegro de verte. – sonríe Marina jalándole las orejas a cual brinca los brazos de Lucy y después a Anaïs – Acto seguido .el animalito brinca en la cama y se deja abrazar por Marina nuevamente la cual continua jalándole sus orejas, sus amigas continúan sorprendida.,

-Pero como te recuerdas de ella Marina? –pregunta Lucy sorprendida

- es imposible que mas cosas recuerdas - pregunta la chica rubia.

- no se porque me acorde de esta bolita esponjocita pero me hace feliz verla.

- crees que te puedas quedar sola un tiempo.

- claro que si Lucy no se preocupen ahora no estaré sola Nikona se quedara conmigo.

Lucy y Anaïs salen apresuradas del cuarto de Marina y se dirigen de inmediato al salón del trono donde están los demás con excepción de Gurú Clef nadie sabe donde esta ni su prometida


	4. Chapter 4 El secreto de Presea

Lucy y Anaïs caminaba por los pasillos preocupadas todo era tan extraño. Porque Marina no recordaba nada, las dos caminaban en silencio cada una con sus pensamientos

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono otra discusión parecía inevitable.

- Pero que dices Lantis ¿donde esta Gurú Clef?- pregunto Presea por decima vez y casi gritando.

- No lo se Presea ya te explique que me dijo que se ausentaría por un tiempo.- de una manera fría el espadachín mágico.

- Pero eso quiere decir que no podrá ayudar a Marina- dijo tristemente Lucy.

- Lucy cuando no las escuchamos llegar. ¿Como esta?

- Mejor pero realmente nos preocupa porque no recuerda nada, sin embargo apareció Nikonna y a ella si la reconoció.

- que extraño Nikonna tenia días sin aparecer.- dice una cada vez mas confundida Presea.

- Pues tenemos que pensar que hacer sin Gurú Clef, estamos desprotegidos. – dijo una nerviosa Caldina algo poco común en ella. -¿Como fue que perdió la memoria?

- No lo sabemos al principio cuando regresamos estábamos tristes. Haci que convencidas de que habíamos echo lo mejor para Céfiro decidimos continuar con nuestras vidas, ocasionalmente visitábamos la Torre de Tokio y varias veces intentamos regresar sin éxito, al pasar de tres años nos separamos era evidente que no podríamos permanecer juntas por siempre.- dijo una nostálgica Lucy.

- Yo ingrese a la escuela de Medicina- sonrió Anais – y Lucy se especializo en Arqueología, ocasionalmente nos veíamos a decir verdad una vez al año, Aunque Lucy y yo nos veíamos mas a menudo, a la que se le veía menos era ha Marina era la modelo mas popular.

- Si aparecía en todas las revistas, pero un día nos encontramos con que ella no recordaba nada, cuando tratamos hace tres años de volver, ellas nos confeso que no podía recordar nada, que no sabia quien eran las guerreras mágicas, ni Céfiro, su mirada se torno mas triste que antes, - las lagrimas contenidas rodaron por las mejillas de Lucy. – tratamos que recordara, pero ella solo nos observaba, y dejo de llamarnos.

- Hasta que por fin hoy nos volvimos a ver las tres, se parecía diferente, dijo que había renunciado a su trabajo como modelo, en realidad no se parecía deprimida por eso, solo un poco triste, pero cuando le preguntamos ella evadió el tema.

- Bueno Anais es posible que halla tenido alguna decepción amorosa.-dice serio parís

-Eso es poco probable que nosotras sepamos ella nunca ha tenido una relación con nadie, llegamos a pensar que se debía a que extrañaba a alguien de aquí.-dijo dando una disimulada mirada al joven mago- Pero cuando nos confeso que nos sabia donde era Céfiro, descartamos esa posibilidad.- explico Lucy.

- Pero donde esta Gurú Clef, creímos que nos ayudaría.

- Lo sentimos Anaïs pero nadie lo sabe. Lantis dice que solo le dijo que tenía que irse por un tiempo. – dice Paris.

- No lo comprendo sabia que lo necesitábamos ahora no podremos ayudar a Marina- sollozo Anaïs que estaba siendo abrazada ´por Paris.

- Todos se miraron unos a otros sabían que algo estaba por comenzar pero no sabían que seria, pero por el momento tenían otros problemas que solucionar,

- Bueno lo primero que haremos será alistar los guardias no podemos permitirnos que sin la magia de Gurú Clef estamos mas sensibles a cualquier ataque

- Muy bien Ráfaga nosotros también trataremos de mantener contacto con Farhen Autozam y Cizeta.

- Bien Paris tenemos que protegernos yo iré a Autozam

- Entonces quienes saldrán a los otros planetas.

- Yo iré a Farhen Lantis a Autozam y Ascot se que es difícil pero podrías ir a Cizeta- dijo Paris serio.

- si de acuerdo, pero que les diremos de Gurú Clef y recuerden que también estaba la próxima boda- dijo el joven mago mirando con discreción a Presea.

- Les diremos que nosotros seremos los nuevos contactos con ellos para las negociaciones, y - viendo a Presea con respeto – lo siento, dada la situación, que la boda queda suspendida.

- Lo comprendo Paris no se preocupen estaré bien.

- Y que motivos daremos.

- Que Gurú Clef tiene un estado de salud delicado, sin más explicaciones. – dijo un serio Lantis.

Anais y Lucy, -pero nosotras también ayudaremos.

- me temo que no podrán sin Gurú Clef no pueden recibir su magia,

- pero… Lantis.

- Lucy no te preocupes nosotros estaremos bien.- dijo tomando su mano.

- Cuídense por favor- dijo una llorosa Anais

- Ustedes también - abrazando a Anais- te extrañe.

- y yo a ti- se besan- Paris…

- Cuídate- Lantis abraza a Lucy. ickaru ella se onrojaeElla se sonroja.

- Ascot cuídate,

- Cuídala Caldina por favor…

- Lo haremos.

Dicho esto Lantis, Paris y Ascot salen del castillo quedan Presea Caldina Ráfaga y las guerreras mágicas, estas últimas salen del salón al igual que Ráfaga dejando a Caldina y Presea solas.

- Caldina que crees que le pase a Gurú Clef porque habrá desaparecido- dice tristemente la armera.

- Yo creo que no debe preocuparte el aparecerá, además sabes que para el primero siempre esta Céfiro

- Lo se pero esperaba que por lo menos me tuviera la confianza de decirme que le ocurre.

- Presea ¿en verdad lo amas?

- Tú sabes que siempre ha sido así.

- Pues entones confía en él o es eso lo que ocurre, que no confías en él.

- A ti no te puedo mentir, el me pidió que me casara porque quería tener descendientes pero no por amor.

- PRESEA-dice esta sorprendida

- Lo se no debí aceptarlo pero que hacia lo amo tanto…- dijo sollozando.

- Pero si el tenia aspecto de niño como pretendían…

- Supongo que el iba a crecer, por eso cuando lo vi esta mañana me extraño y preocupo no creí que se quería ver como un anciano, no creo que podamos procrear así, - Presea estaba bastante sonrojada.

- Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, no te ama.- la bailarina la veía con ojos de preocupación de pronto se sentía como si estuviera con una completa extraña.

- Puedo vivir sin amor aunque sea a su lado, se que me quiere y eso es suficiente.

- Pero y si el se enamora de otra persona.

- Honestamente no creo que eso ocurra.

- Creo que tiene un problema muy serio. Esto no se trata de aceptar, por nuestro creador has perdido la razón Presea. Me preocupas y si quieres un consejo no te cases a menos que desees ser infeliz toda tu vida.

Después de esto Caldina sale dejando a Presea sola con un mundo de confusión y sentimiento.

Mientras tanto Anais se encontraba mirando por una de las enormes ventas Céfiro, se veía hermoso, pero sabia que algo estaba por comenzar, pero no lograba dicernir que de pronto un chico de cabellos verdes la abraza suavemente.

- No sabes los días que desee volverte a ver y esos días se convirtieron en años, creí que nunca te volvería a ver.

-Yo también Paris te extrañe tanto. – dijo entonces el joven príncipe la beso.

- Cuando regrese tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas, solo quiero que sepas que te amo mas que antes.

- y yo a ti.

La joven pareja se abrazo por unos instantes para luego separarse nuevamente.

- Puedo ver tus hermosos ojos sin esos...

- Lentes parís lentes, los deje hace años me hicieron una cirugía.

- Una que???

- Olvídalo no lo entenderías, - sonrió la chica.

En otro lugar en el jardín del castillo sentada en una fuente se encontraba la guerrera del fuego, se parecía preocupada, todo ocurría tan rápido. Con una de sus manos toco el medallón que siempre traía consigo, era su más preciado objeto, De pronto…

- Te ocurre algo Lucy- una oz profunda la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Creí que ya habías partido.

- No sin despedirme de ti, después de tanto tiempo que desee volver a verte luces diferente, eres mas alta, y te ves- callo, generalmente el no era nada de expresivo, no sabia como decirle que se veía mas bella que antes, aunque aun conservaba su inocencia y alegría sin contar con su energía inagotable.

- yo también te extrañe – dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.- pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada, tengo angustia y no se porque.

- Lucy...- Lantis la abrazo atrayéndola hacia si, a pesar que era mas alta aun seguía siendo pequeña. U cuerpo ahora aunque delgado bastante bien proporcionado, a diferencia de lo esquelética que le había parecido Marina,

- Dime algo… - dijo viéndolo a los ojos – volverás pronto, siento que algo malo ocurrirá.

- si lo prefieres pueden ir solo con un mensaje alguno de los soldados en mi lugar si te sientes mas segura.

- Por supuesto que no, es solo que quizá este un poco nerviosa todo esto ha sido tan rápido, ayer aun me encontraba en un avión llegando de Egipto y hoy aquí, lo siento es posible que este agotada.

- Vamos te llevare a tu habitación y después partiré, te prometo que llegare pronto.

Caminaron los dos en silencio, los dos estaban felices pero las dudas de la situación no permitían que se relajaran al segar a la puerta Lantis sin decir nada se acerco lentamente a Lucy y casi como si fuera a romperla en mil pedazos la beso, Fue tan rápido que cuando ella reacciono él caminaba ya por el pasillo. Le pareció escucha un "Te Amo ", ella sonriendo entro en su cuarto descansaría un poco y después buscaría a Anais para visitar a Marina.

En un cuarto no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Marina se encontraba Presea que caminaba de un lado de la habitación al otro, se le veía distraída y preocupada, se escucha una voz…

- que harás ahora hija, tienes que lograr que el mago supremo se case contigo.

-Pero padre el no me ama lo se, además ha desaparecido.

- Escucha lo que te digo, no permitiré que te deje en ridículo.

- Padre el jamás haría eso y lo sabes, es posible que no me quiera de la manera que yo a el pero no importa.

- Tienes que encontrarlo antes que ella.

-De que hablas

- Su corazón lo ocupa ya alguien y tú tienes que evitar que ellos se encuentren

- Pero padre, yo no podría hacer eso. Si el ama ha otra persona prefiero que sea feliz con ella.

- No tu tienes que casarte con el, siempre soñé con que una de mis hijas seria desposada por el, Presea se negó a escucharme pero se que tu Sierra lo harás, o acaso quieres que todos descubran tu engaño, no te queda el papel de victima siempre he sabido que a pesar de que te niegas ha confesarlo incluso a ti misma te alegraste cundo Presea murió, pues así conquistarías al mago, pero tu y yo sabeos que eso jamás ocurrirá, tu eres el lado oscuro lo sabes.

- Padre como te atreves, sabes que si he mentido y vivido a la sombra de ella ha sido porque tu a si me lo pediste, por suerte Gurú Clef lo permitió. Tú sabes que siempre he hecho lo que me has pedido pero ahora no puedo, lo amo.

-Se que cuando llegue el tiempo lo harás. No puedes negar tu naturaleza, mientras en Presea solo había fortaleza pero también bondad y fuerza, sacrificio y amor en ti en lugar de bondad y sacrificio esta el odio y la envidia desde pequeñas fue haci por eso mientras a ella se le dio el don de crear armas, a ti solo se te dio el de repararlas, ese s tu destino, eso jamás lo superaste además de haber sido la mas joven de las dos, y…

- calla no quiero escucharte mas.- dijo ella cubriendo con sus manos sus oídos y saliendo de la habitación, tenia que encontrar a Gurú Clef y decirle lo que estaba en realidad ocurriendo y seria posible que el la ayudara.

Camino por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Gurú Clef pero cuando trato de entrar no lo consiguió la habitación se encontraba protegida bajo algún hechizo haci que lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue ir a la biblioteca donde ella y Gurú Clef habían pasad tantas horas juntos, posiblemente ahí encontrara una solución a todo.


	5. Chapter 5 Guru Clef

Capitulo IV

Mientras las chicas se despedían de los que parecían serian ya sus novios, Marina se encontraba inquieta, se sentó en la cama. Aun vestía la misma ropa se calzo Salió del cuarto, las paredes estaban tan vacías, fuera de los grandes ventanales no había ninguna otra decoración, camino por los pasillos sin saber a donde ir, Nikonna la guiaba ella la seguía, no sabia a donde. Salieron a un jardín pero Nikonna seguía adelante caminaron por el jardín llegaron a un pequeño rio donde había un puente que unían los dos lados de el lo cruzaron ,ella se comenzó a cansar y respiraba agitada, su pecho le dolía cada vez mas, pero siguió por una fuerza extraña continuo caminando tras de Nikona, al final ella entro a lo que parecía una cueva oscura, que al entrar se ilumino por lo cual parpadeo varias veces para poder ver con claridad continuo por un camino rodeado de muros de piedra, cada vez sentía mas frio, los zapatos los había quitado haci ya tiempo y los sujetaba en una de sus manos sus pies descalzos ahora lucían lastimados por las piedras en las cuales caminaba, sangraban ligeramente pero parecía que Marina no lo sentía, camino hasta llegar al final Nikonna brincaba con su ¡¡¡¡pououpouooopupp¡¡¡ ella le indico con el dedo que guardara silencio entones la puerta se abrió.

Marina abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ante ella estaba el anciano de hermosos ojos que al percatarse de su presencia la observo incrédulo, y a Nikonna que brincó a sus brazos. El vestía un hermoso ropón color negro con incrustaciones doradas, en un lado recargado en la pared se encontraba lo que parecía un báculo con la forma de la cabeza de un animal con ojos de zafiro, en su cabeza descansaba una arela de oro con una enorme piedra de zafiro en el centro y diamantes a los lados, de una de sus manos tenia un enorme anillo en forma ovalada, sus cabellos largos se veían casi blancos, con algunos mechones de los que debieron de haber sido en otro tiempo de un hermoso color lavanda. Sus ojos aunque expresivos, parecían dudar de verla ahí, su piel era de un blanco pálido, arrugas se encontraban en la comisura de sus bien formados labios y alrededor de los ojos, ella lo observaba con detenimiento fajinada, se estaría volviendo loca, durante años se convenció de que no era una prolífica por pensar tanto en ese niños de hermoso cabello lavanda y piel pálida, ahora bueno este anciano que le ocurría en verdad se estaba volviendo loca, nada tenia sentido,

-Nikonna que haces aquí, porque la trajiste- dijo el mago sorprendido.

-Lamento interrumpirlo- murmuro la chica dando vuelta.

-No no por favor siéntate.

Ella sonríe y mira a su alrededor de pronto aparece una silla a un lado sonríe y se sienta el mago la observa incrédulo, no puede creer como pudo llegar hasta ahí aun guiada por Nikonna ella jamás podría abrir la puerta, o si, de pronto algo llama su atención sus pies están terriblemente lastimados el se apresura y toma uno de ellos en sus manos, al que hacia apenas unas horas había sanado de su fractura,

- ¿que te a ocurrido? ¿Porque no tienes zapatos?

-Yo –ella le muestra sus sandalias de tacón-no podía caminar con ellos.

Por toda respuesta el hizo aparecer un vasija con agua una pequeña tina y unas mantas y sin decir nada comenzó a lavar los pies de la joven, ella lo miraba sin parpadear, porque se sentía tan feliz a su lado, sus manos aun arrugadas y viejas se sentían tan cálidas a su contacto, pero no era capaz de decir nada, se sentía como hipnotizada por aquel anciano de largos cabellos lilas, como…

-Eres tu lo se- dice Marina sorprendida

- ¿Ah?-la observa, sin comprender de qué habla

- No se quien pero eres tu-de pronto ella produce un grito de dolor...AHHHH!!!!!

- Lo siento, como te lastimaste tanto.

- Yo, solo seguí a Nikonna, - guarda silencio y lo observa pensativa- si no hay duda eres tu.

- Marina de que hablas soy yo Gurú Clef- dice el inmediatamente al ver la confusión de la chica la observa detenidamente- Se que te parecerá increíble mi cambio de apariencia pero...- guardo silencio al ver la cara de confusión de la chica - Me recuerdas.

- No se todo es tan confuso-comienza a llorar, Gurú Clef se para la toma de su mano y la pone de pie la abraza y suavemente le comienza a susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras, hasta que ella se queda dormida, el mago improvisa una cama, y la observa, Que le habrá ocurrido, acaso ella es victima de sus debilidades, será posible que ella sea su sacrificio, no ella no por favor, ella no. Mientras Gurú Clef trataba de pensar de que manera regresar a Marina al castillo,

- Marina despierta por favor, Marina-no responde la chica, el mago la observa, es aun mas bella de lo que la recordaba, su cuerpo ahora el de una mujer, aunque se parece muy delgado, su sedoso cabello ahora lo lleva un poco mas corto, sus espesas pestañas cubren sus hermosos ojos azules como el océano, como los cielos de céfiro, pero se ve pálida, toca su mano esta sumamente fría, desesperado la cubre con una manta-Marina despierta por favor escúchame Marina, no puedes permanecer demasiado tiempo aquí tienes que regresar . Marina- pero ella no responde, Gurú Clef esta desesperado, esa mañana la había curado sin saber lo que sucedía pero ahora lo sabia, y no podía hacerlo no sin poner en riesgo su vida- Despierta por favor, amada- al decir esto se callo que decía que le pasaba no podía ser, ella comenzó a murmura.

-Clef, Clef, eres tu Clef – de pronto comenzó a llorar y a gritar –Ayúdame Clef, me duele, me duele-el mago desesperado la abrazo, pero que podían hacer sus débiles brazos, estaba desesperado,

-Marina soy yo, por favor despierta- le susurro al oído- se que no lo parezco pero soy yo Marina, -se sentía frustrado al no poder conseguir que ella lo reconociera, ella sufría por el, lo llamaba, acaso ella seria parte del sacrificio, no por favor no. Esta idea se la repetía constantemente

Nikonna compadecido por el mago brinca a la cama y de su gema desprende una luz brillante que cubre por completo a Marina la cual murmura algo y abre los ojos, sonríe, Gurú Clef se llena de felicidad sus hermosos ojos ahora lo observaban como tratando de saber que había detrás de su apariencia,

-Hola- dijo tímidamente

-Como te sientes

-bien, no se que me ocurrió –se levanta lentamente – debo irme es tarde y deben estar preocupados por mi, podrías mostrarme el camino de regreso.

-Nikonna lo hará por mí,

- porque no me acompañas, no te agrada mi compañía

-Yo no puedo regresar al castillo- dijo el pensativo

- Porque

-Haci lo decidí, ahora no hagas mas preguntas sigue a Nikonna y ella te llevara de regreso-dijo dando la espalda de pronto sintió una cálida mano en su hombro.

-Podre regresar a visitarte

El mago se sobresalto, con excepción de los torpes intentos de Presea de tratar de acercarse a el, jamás había sentido tanta calidez en alguien eso lo confundió aun mas, no podía ser se estaría volviendo loco.

-No creo que sea buena idea, soy un anciano y los ancianos se cansan pronto, además que podrías hacer conmigo

-Podrías mostrarme tu mundo, mis amigas Anaïs y Lucy dicen que es hermoso pero, pero yo no lo recuerdo es posible que si tu me lo mostraras podría recordar.

-Marina no insistas soy un viejo, me canso no tengo las mismas energías que antes.

-yo te ayudare, y haci caminaremos juntos, muéstrame tu mundo. – dijo ahora tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas podría sentir el estremecimiento de el, haci como observo una vena que ligeramente se movía en su frente, acaso lo había molestado y ahora la echaría.

-Imagino que en el catillo y en tu mundo habrá personas jóvenes que quieran estar a tu lado y que sean mejor compañía que yo. – dijo con un tono gélido, zafando su mano de la de ella y alejándose, pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-por Favor – lo dijo con tanta ternura que el mago no sabía como negarse.

-porque insistes tanto.

-No lo sabes-ella toma su mano y la coloca en su corazón- porque no se pero aquí dentro vive algo y no se que es pero me siento bien cuando estoy contigo.

-Marina…-dice el mago sorprendido.

Ella lo mira a los ojos da un suave beso en su mejilla, toma sus zapatos y se dirige a la salida antes de irse escucha que le dicen.

-No deberías salir sin los zapatos adecuados.

Ella sonríe y de pronto Nikonna aparece un par de sandalias.

-Gracias por curar mis pies, -sonríe- ahora Nikonna me dio sandalias nos veremos pronto,

-Adiós.

Ella se va dejando al mago completamente confundido, que sucedía cualquiera se daría cuenta que el era un anciano por el Creador ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo aun no comprendía como había podido lograr estar con ella sin caerse, envejecía cada vez mas, y no había nada que pudiera retardar ese echo. Porque lo beso, acaso ella sabía algo que el no. Rayos algo pasaba y el no lograba discernir que era. Además estaba eso de que parecía que ella no recordaba nada, eso no lo sabia, fingiría, no puede ser se parecía sincera, creo que pienso demasiado y los años no me permiten ver y pensar con claridad, bueno por lo menos espero que Nikonna entregue a tiempo mi mensaje a Presea, es lo mejor, en que pensaba cuando le propuse matrimonio, se parece que despierto de un sueño.


	6. Chapter 6 Un deseo y un Adios

Capitulo V

Marina regresa al castillo junto con nikonna la cual corre sin parar.

- Espera nikonna necesito respirar, la chica sonríe, todo es tan hermoso, en su mente solo aparecen esos hermosos ojos azules no importa que sea un anciano el le da paz, decide visitarlo al día siguiente pero por el momento ella tiene que descansar, mira a su alrededor todo están hermoso, ve a nikonna que brinca a sus brazos esta tira sus zapatos y cae al suelo riendo, cuando en eso aparecen sus amigas

-Marina te buscamos en tu cuarto y no estabas que haces aquí afuera puedes volver a enfermarte aun estas débil- dice Anais preocupada

-No se preocupen y lamento haberlas echo pasar un mal rato, ya me siento bien, en realidad mejor de lo que recuerdo haberme sentido en mucho tiempo, creo que este lugar me hace sentir mejor

-Nos alegramos tanto eso quiere decir que ya recuerdas todo

-No Lucy lamentablemente eso aun no lo he conseguido, pero extrañamente no me siento mas con miedo, ni tristeza en realidad me siento feliz

-Queeee?-las dos sorprendidas

-Vamos no me miren así, mejor díganme que a pasado con sus novios.

-No son nuestros novios, pero bueno Lantis fue a Autozam, a informar de la situación ya que por ocias razones la boda no se podrá llevar acabo y esta lo de las relaciones comerciales Gurú Clef manejaba a la perfección todo pero ahora sin el...- Dijo Lucy con nostalgia.

- Que boda?, y cual situación?

- Bueno no te diste cuenta pero mientras tu estabas convaleciente Gurú Clef desapareció y nadie sabe donde están así que Paris fue a Farhen y Ascot a Cizeta, tenia que informar sobre la decisión de cancelar la boda ya que sin novio pues Presea no podrá casarse

- Aun no entiendo, cual boda y Autozam, Farhen, Cizeta, que son otro país.

- Pues que en dos días Presea y Gurú Clef iban a casarse pero de pronto el envejeció y desapareció la ultima vez que alguien lo vio fue cuando tu te desmayaste a sus pies el te curo no lo recuerdas Marina.

-No, y a decir verdad Gurú Clef casado con Presea… pero si… bueno no importa debí imaginarlo tiene novia. - Esto último lo dijo para si.-

-No aun no se casan y me da un poco de pena Presea, esta confundida pero se que lo superara ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Gurú Clef pero el nunca le correspondió, no se porque razón de pronto el le pidió matrimonio nadie lo sabe, pero ella acepto a pesar de que el- Lucy es interrumpida por una histérica Marina.

- Pero si el es un anciano porque que querría casarse, si apenas puede sostenerse el no tiene energías para…

- Marina y tu como lo sabes ¿lo has visto? Creí que habías dicho que no lo recordabas acaso nos ocultas algo? –le preguntan sus amigas sorprendidas por su reacción.

Ella se sonroja no sabe si decirles o no así que mejor decide que mañana irá a verlo y le preguntara

- No por supuesto que no solo es extraño todo esto quisiera regresar a casa aunque eso significara volver al vacio que es mi vida. Además aun no me dicen que hay de los países.

- Bueno ya Lucy no la confundas mas y tu Marina no digas tonterías tu perteneces a este lugar es solo cuestión de tiempo que recuerdes todo, mejor vamos adentro supongo que tendrás hambre porque nosotras nos morimos de ella y así esperamos a los chicos. Y no son países son planetas, vamos.

Todos – este bien

Entre sonrisas entraron nikonna corrió por los pasillos y tras ellas las guerreras mágicas tratando de encontrar la cocina parecían las niñas que 10 años atrás habían llegado, sonriendo corrían detrás del Nikonna, pero el animalito se desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- vaya esa bola con pelos desapareció ahora no encontraremos la cocina- dijo Marina irritada y respirando agitada.

- Vamos creo recordar como llegar a la cocina, a decir verdad nunca he estado ahí pero debo suponer que debe haber alguna –

- Lucy nunca cambiaras, eres una excelente arqueóloga pero sigues siendo igual de ingenua,

- Eso no es muy amable Marina, no discutan y vamos busquemos ayuda.

- Lo que digas Anais.- y desaparecieron por los pasillos.

Una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una gran cola de caballo limpiaba la biblioteca de Gurú Clef, faltaba tan poco, que pasaría con el, no lo lograba entender. De pronto apareció Nikonna y brinca a sus brazos ella sonríe.

-Donde andabas, que no sabes que estaba preocupada por ti- la abraza cariñosamente.

-pupupuuupu

-Sabes ahora que Gurú Clef no esta tu eres mi única compañía, lo extraño tanto, pienso que quizá hubiera sido mejor que jamás me hubiera propuesto matrimonio si con eso lo tenia cerca, ahora no se donde esta.

-pupú puuuuu puuuu

- Tu sabes donde esta - dice ella sorprendida de pronto el animalito se pone en el suelo y su gema de la frete comienza a brillar, y aparece un holograma de Gurú Clef y entonces.

-Presea, mi querida Presea. Se que te estarás preguntando donde me encuentro, pero no te lo puedo decir, solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, por favor perdóname por no estar ahora contigo y por causarte angustia, y por el dolor que te causare al terminar este mensaje. Yo preferiría que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, pero creo que no podrá ser, sabes que yo siempre he sentido un cariño muy especial hacia ti, pero creo que no es amor y que jamás debimos de habernos comprometido, mi idea era descabellada debiste decírmelo, pero mas aun yo debí saberlo te pido perdón por ello. Te dejo en libertad para que puedas rehacer tu vida con aquella persona que si merezca tu amor. Donde yo estoy no puedes venir, envejezco rápidamente, y creo que no podre parar de hacerlo sino hasta desaparecer, solo un milagro cambiaria esto, pero se que no sucederá. Trata de ser feliz por favor. Creo que es la hora de la despedida, cuida de las guerreras mágicas por favor, en especial de Marina sabes que no se encuentra bien, lamento irme sin poderla sanar, pero se que ella se sentirá mejor muy pronto.

El animalito callo al suelo cansado, lagrimas rodaban de los ojos de Presea, Gurú Clef estaba muriendo, y no sabia donde podría encontrarlo, no podía hacer nada por el. Solo un milagro podría salvarlo que le ocurriría, que pasaba necesitaba saber. Comenzó a leer los libro antiguos para ver si encontraba algo que le diera una respuesta a lo que sucedía mientras tanto.

- Donde se habrán ido todos ni Caldina esta por los alrededores-piensa Lucy todo es tan extraño Lantis aun no ha regresado, estarán bien.

- Lucy crees que venimos en mal momento parece ser que tienen muchos problemas pero ellos no quieren que los ayudemos.

- No te sientas mal Anais es posible que solo estén un poco ocupados ya se, es tarde porque no tratamos de dormir un poco es posible que mañana todo sea diferente, Marina mira tu vestido esta sucio, donde estuviste toda la tarde- ella se sonroja

-Pues no tengo nada más que ponerme, así que opte por quedarme así,

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte, no me digas que andabas por ahí con… algún chico.

- Como se te ocurre sabes que yo jamás he estado interesada en nadie, Además me parece que esta e una actitud de adolecentes soy un adulto puedo hacer lo que desee no es así?

- No te molestes solo teníamos curiosidad. - dijo apenada Anais.

- Esas sandalias son cefirianas donde las conseguiste, -le dice Lucy suspicaz.

- Nikonna me las dio esta tarde son muy cómodas

- Bueno debemos ir a tratar de descansar, Marina recuerdas donde descansaste esta tarde

-Si Anais pensándolo bien creo que lo mejor es dormirnos en realidad no tengo hambre, me gustaría regresar a casa creen que podremos.

- Nooooo – dijeron las dos chicas.

- Marina aun no hemos visto nada de céfiro y nos gustaría caminar y ver, - Lucy

-Bueno, vamos a dormir.

- Pero niñas que hacen vagando por los pasillo es tarde deben ir a dormir vamos les mostrare donde deben dormir, en sus cuartos les tengo todo preparado ropa zapatos cómodos, todo lo que necesiten, y si desean tomar un baño también, pensándolo esto ultimo es muy necesario, Marina que te ocurrió tu cabello es un desastre y tu ropa en fin. Pero no se queden ahí paradas vamos síganme.- dicho esto la chica de color rosa o sea Caldina toma a Dos de ellas y les muestra su habitación la de Lucy esta aun lado de la de Anais.

- Sabia que seria aquí, Lantis me trajo esta tarde- dijo sonriendo.

- Lucy no quedas decir que…- una sorprendida Anais.

- Claro que no, solo quería que descansara.

Las chicas desaparecieron en sus cuartos grandes espaciosos pero a Marina Caldina la dirige a otro lado del castillo donde todo es silencioso. Y abre una puerta.

- Se que el aprobaría que durmieras aquí pues ese fue su ultimo deseo.- menciona la ilusionista, de una manera muy formal, Marina entra a una habitación muy grande, en tonalidades azules blancos y violetas, algo en ese lugar le parece recordarle a alguien pero no sabe a quien,

- Porque estamos aquí este va ha ser mi cuarte- lo dice muy sorprendida.

-Si, se que ni a Presea ni a Ascot les agradara pero por alguna razón Gurú Clef te quería aquí esta mañana así que, aquí dormirás esta era su recamara.

- No puedo dormir aquí, el volverá y que voy a decir no, no quiero- y comienza a dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto pero Caldina le toma de la mano suavemente.

- Por favor concédele el ultimo deseo no sabemos donde esta nadie puede sentir su aura, y es muy posible que jamás regrese, además si el no te quisiera aquí la puerta jamás se hubiera abierto, nadie había entrado aquí, eso demuestra que el lo desea.

- No quiero- y sin más termina saliendo del cuarto.

- Marina esta será tu recamara pero si no quieres utilizarla puedes dormir en el cuarto que esta al lado, ahí encontraras lo necesario, no es tan grande pero se que es la mejor decisión, tu lugar es aquí, no se que te ha sucedido y porque has perdido la memoria pero a la Marina que yo recuerdo hubiera sido mas que feliz de estar aquí. – y sin esperar respuesta se va. Caldina abre nuevamente la puerta del cuarto de Gurú Clef y la empuja lentamente hacia adentro y cierra con cuidado y desaparece.

Marina recorre con la mirada aquel enorme cuarto, una cama demasiado grande, con una mesa de noche un libro descansa en ella, nada mas al fondo puede ver un mueble parece ser un armario, y cuatro puertas, solo eso no existen ningún tipo de decoración, las paredes son de techos altos y ahora que lo recuerda ella nunca encendió la luz pero es posible que estuviera guiada por magia, se sentía nerviosa como si estuviera invadiendo algo muy personal, camino insegura cual seria la puerta hacia el cuarto continuo, abrió la primera, daba a un enorme baño, que rápido cerro, no quería urgir en la intimidad de nadie, la siguiente puerta daba a un closet, que también cerro, la siguiente daba a un hermoso jardín, que no tardo en reconocer, al final de el podía ver claramente el rio, el puente y la cueva, - Así que después de todo el no recorrió todo lo que yo esta tarde,- cerro rápidamente la puerta , por miedo si salía tal vez no sabría como regresar, y por fin abrió la ultima puerta esa era un cuarto, que al abrirlo se ilumino, ella entro era mas pequeña pero confortable, un escritorio con un florero con flores blancas tomo una vara en sus manos, increíble magnolias aquí? eran frescas cosa que le extraño como si la hubieran estado esperando, un enorme espejo sobre una mesa, con un banco, cepillos de plata se encontraban ahí con lo necesario para ella, una cama mas pequeña que la anterior pero aun así grande, una mesa de noche, una silla un armario al fondo el cual abrió y pudo encontrar mantas y almohadas, al tocarlas parecían que tuvieran magia, sin contar con que desprendían un olor a limpio y fresco, estaba extrañada, encontró después cuatro puertas nuevamente, abrió la primera el baño entro, y sorprendida encontró todo lo que necesitaba toallas limpias jabones de diferentes, aceites, una bata de baño cuidadosamente doblada, una tina toda clase de cosas y un pequeño paquete que tenia su nombre lo abrió decía lo siguiente;

-Úsalo solo para el-

Y no decía nada mas, era un perfume de un olor exquisito estaba maravillada, salió del baño y abrió la otra puerta, era un closet lleno de ropa al estilo de céfiro, zapatos, ropa de tosa clase y para toda ocasión, batas de dormir, marina se sonrojo quien podría dormir con esas batas tan provocativas, sombreros y todo tipo de artículos. Caldina pensó en todo- se dice en su mente.

La siguiente puerta daba hacia el pasillo del castillo, que extraño no la había visto antes de entrar a la recamara del mago, y la cuarta era que comunicaba a los dos cuartos, Bueno esto era mejor que un hotel de cinco estrellas pensó sonriendo.

Marina confundida decidió tomar un largo baño, después se fue a dormir.

Por otro lado Lucy y Anais estaban igual de sorprendidas antes compartían las tres el mismo cuarto pero ahora cada una tenia un cuarto grande, espacioso, lleno de ropa y toda clase de artículos, ricamente amuebladas, pareciera como si siempre hubieran estado esperando por ellas, las dos sonrieron y así callo lentamente la noche y con ello en un profundo sueño.


	7. Chapter 7 Los Planetas Vecinos

Autozam

- Lantis que sorpresa - Geo con su habitual vestimenta.

- Geo cuanto tiempo- el siempre ha sido de pocas palabras.

- A que debemos el honor de tu visita creí que nos veríamos en dos días en la boda de Presea y Gurú Clef.- dijo subiendo su ceja izquierda como en señal de pregunta.

- Bueno parte de la razón de mi viaje es el de informarles que a partir de este momento yo seré su nuevo contacto con Céfiro y que la boda se ha suspendido indefinidamente.

- Ocurre algo de lo cual debiéramos preocuparnos. Dijo algo preocupado.

- No solo Gurú Clef no goza de buena salud

- Lamento escuchar eso. Creí que el gran mago jamás enfermaría parecía que el controlaba todo.

- Y así era pero últimamente no parece encontrarse tan bien. –dijo pensativo, si en realidad supieran de su estado actual, desaparecido. -Bueno haciendo participe de lo ya mencione debo regresar en estos momentos Céfiro se encuentra un poco desprotegido, aunque las guerreras mágicas nos visitan nuevamente.

-Y Lucy como esta- pregunta Zaz en ese momento entrando ahora es un joven apuesto y alto-

- Bien le daré tus saludos-dice Lantis un poco molesto.

- Creo que la visitaremos pronto.

-Si, siempre serán bienvenidos- aunque no parece muy convencido-.

- Gracias, me conmueve tu entusiasmo que te ocurre Lantis celoso, no me digas que aun sientes algo por la guerrera del fuego, han pasado bastante tiempo, - die sonriendo Geo.

- Hare como si no escuche tu comentario, bueno me retiro un placer - sin esperar da su media vuelta llama a su caballo y desaparece.

Farenh

Príncipe Paris un placer:

- Princesa Aska cuanto tiempo.

La pequeña princesa ahora lucia una hermosa figura no era mas una niña sino mas bien una joven muy hermosa.

- A que debemos el honor de su visita - sonríe.

- Bueno primero que nada me disculpo por el atrevimiento de venir sin previo aviso. Pero la gravedad del asunto no me permitía que fuera de otra manera.

-Me asustas que es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta cuando yo regresara a la boda de Gurú Clef y Presea.

-Bueno esa boda se encuentra suspendida indefinidamente, dado el estado de salud de Gurú Clef

- Pobre Presea estaba tan feliz, pero tal vez halla sido lo mejor.

- A que se refiere princesa.

- Que el no la amaba y al parecer nunca lo hará.

- Princesa, porque dice eso.

- Porque el amor es distinto es posible que ella lo ame, pero con su aspecto de niño Gurú Clef le será difícil amar a una mujer como ella, ni siquiera a querido cambiar su aspecto.

Paris la miro preocupado ¿cuando la princesa Aska se había vuelto tan observadora?, además no podía decirle que el mago había cambiado pues las condiciones en las que había quedado no eran las mejores, así que opto por no decir nada al respecto y cambiar de tema.

- Y el otro asunto es para hacerle saber que a partir de hoy yo seré su nuevo contacto con Céfiro.

- Pero que agradable sorpresas, - después lo mira analítica - eso no te distraerá de tus deberes como príncipe y futuro rey.

- En realidad no, Céfiro es muy pacifico ahora, entonces no tenemos demasiado de que preocuparnos. Además con la llegada de las guerreras mágicas la gente se sentirá mas confiada.

- Pero que maravillosa noticia Anais esta de vuelta tengo tantas ganas de verla si no seria mucho mi atrevimiento me gustaría verla nuevamente, creo que tendré que planear un viaje después de todo.

- Si gusta seria un honor que viajara conmigo.

- No quiero imponer mi presencia.

- De ninguna manera no hay problema lo arreglare todo para que partamos mañana mismo.

- Bien les pediré que preparen habitaciones para usted y su tripulación.

Paris se sentía extraño, porque hacia eso si el lo que quería era estar con Anais el mayor tiempo posible, o no?

Cizeta.

- Ascot que alegría verte de nuevo – Trata que nunca dejaba de disimular su atracción hacia el cuidador de animales.

- Ascot a que debemos el honor de tu visita - Tata que como siempre desconfiada y perspicaz, y un poco ruborizada por el comportamiento de su hermana.

- Princesas un placer volver a verlas,- dice mirando a una y a otra, son tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes, pero de igual forma las dos lo exasperan.

- Vamos toma asiento no es bueno estar parado tanto tiempo, - y Tatra con un aplauso llamo a un sirviente el cual le llevo frutas y bebidas.

- Gracias- dijo al tomar la copa que otra le ofrecía-

- Y bien a que debemos el honor de tu visita, no me digas que has decidido venir para acompañarnos a Céfiro eso es un placer aunque innecesario.

- Tata- dice una molesta Tatra

- Bueno- poniéndose rojo - por supuesto que seria un placer escoltarlas si ese fuera su deseo pero me temo que lo que les informare cambiara sus planes. He venido precisamente a informarles que la boda no se podrá llevar a cabo se ha cancelado indefinidamente ya que Gurú Clef se encuentra delicado de salud.

- Pero que sucedió, si parecía que todo marchaba bien tienen problemas en Céfiro algo de lo cual preocuparnos.- Tatra con asombro

- No es nada como eso es solo que Gurú...- callo quizá no seria conveniente hablar del estado de salud de su mago por lo que cambio de tema - Además yo seré su nuevo contacto para las negociaciones entre nuestros planetas.

- Que agradable sorpresa - dice emocionada Tatra - tendremos que hacer tantas cosas.

- Esto no esta bien Tatra, algo ocurre en Céfiro, Gurú Clef jamás se atrevería a dejar a Presea a dos días de la boda, aunque no es de extrañar el no la amaba.

- Queee?? - Ascot sorprendido ellas como sabía eso.

- Eso era evidente como ustedes no se dieron cuenta, dime que clase de relación podrían tener con alguien que no cambia su apariencia de un niño de 10 años.

- Pero el tiene mas de 700 años eso no importa-

- Tan viejo es, jajajaa- rieron las princesas -eso es divertido.

- Es mi maestro no deben de reírse de el es el Gurú mas poderoso de Céfiro- dijo este tratando de salvar la situación y sintiéndose culpable por su comentario y desleal ha su maestro.

- No te sientas mal y discúlpanos sabemos que fue de mal gusto, solo es que nos sorprendió siempre el porque Presea insistía en algo en lo que hasta el pobre de Gurú Clef se parecía incomodo, ustedes no lo veían – Tata.

- No la verdad es que estábamos tan concentrados tratando de regresar a las guerreras mágicas que descuidamos a Gurú Clef, no nos dimos cuenta que el se debilitaba y…- cayo respiro hondo y continuo- pero al final ellas regresaron, a pesar de nuestros intentos fallidos.

- Que? - gritan las dos.

- Marina esta aquí - dice Tatra con felicidad.

- Que maravilla esa si que es una noticia- Tata.

- Si inexplicablemente llegaron esta mañana- dijo triste.

- Tendremos después de todo que prepararnos, iremos a verlas en especial a Marina, como es ahora Ascot dinos- Tatra.

- Bueno ella - se pone rojo - es igual solo que mas hermosa.

- Ascot acaso tu…- Tata calla y mira a u hermana-

- ¿Qué?

- Estas enamorado de Marina no lo niegues - Tatra ante los ojos sorprendidos de su hermana y la mirada culpable del joven mago.

- Como creen ella y yo siempre hemos sido muy amigos- dice ocultando su verdad.

- No tienes que mentir no importa eso no cambia que yo te quiera Ascot y lo sabes, además si fuera cualquier otra pero es Marina y se que ella es especial yo jamás podría sentir rencor por ella- dice una pacifica Tatra sorprendiendo Ascot que la mira directo a los ojos, ya que ahora no tiene su copete en lo ojos.

- Tatra yo…

- Vamos chicos no se pongan serios, tenemos que prepararnos, Ascot supongo que regresaras con nosotras.

- Si así lo desean será un placer.- se siente inseguro Marina a perdido la memoria y no sabe como reaccionara al velas espero que le ayuden.

Así mientras Lantis regresaba a Céfiro, Paris y Ascot dormían pensando en regresar pronto a ver a las chicas, bueno en realidad ahora mujeres, bellas e inteligentes


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Un hechizo de amor?

Era ya muy entrada la noche, en realidad faltaban solo un par de horas para que amaneciera, una figura alta caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo, se paro y toco en una puerta.

- Lucy estas despierta - murmura alguien en la puerta de la pequeña pelirroja.

- Lantis ¿que paso? a estas horas de la noche - dice esta abriendo la puerta sin recordar que ya tenia su camisón puesto, el cual era transparente y distaba mucho de ser inocente. El la miro perplejo, su mirada vago por todo su cuerpo, rayos no la esperaba ver en esas condiciones, en que estaba pensando Caldina al darle esa ropa, esto es Céfiro no Cizeta se aclaro la garganta y hablo a una ruborizada Lucy.

- Solo quería saber si estabas bien- se sonrojo- trate de regresar hoy quería verte, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar quieres ir a caminar.

- Lantis es mas de media noche, no prefieres que...- se queda callada al ver la desilusión en el, por lo que entra y se pone su bata aunque no cubría mucho su cuerpo, y sale del cuarto

Ellos caminan en silencio hasta llegar al jardín con una hermosa fuente, al verla Lucy sonríe, ambos se sientas en la orilla de ella Lantis se quita su capa y la pone sobre sus hombros.

- Es una noche hermosa no te parece Lucy.

- ¿Que? ha si - se ruboriza estaba tan nerviosa que le pasaba antes ya había estado con el.

- Sabes por años tratamos de que regresaran o que nosotros ir a buscarlas pero siempre fracasábamos no se porque razón, Gurú Clef utilizo casi toda su magia en tratar de conseguirlo, tal vez Presea tenga razón, en nuestra ansiedad por tratar de abrir un portal, acabamos por matar a Gurú Clef.

- Queeee?-se sorprende Lucy - pero el no esta...

- Muerto no aun no, pero no sabemos donde encontrarlo lo tenemos que ayudar, antes de llegar a tu cuarto me encontré con Presea, y me platico que Gurú Clef le mando un mensaje con Nikonna y el esta muy mal me comento que se le ve mas viejo, sin energías y que le dijo que no podía parar de envejecer que solo un milagro lo haría, pero no sabemos a que se refiere,

- Eso quiere decir que esta en Céfiro podemos buscarlo, y traerlo de vuelta.

- No se si esta aquí no siento su aura, es posible que este en otra dimensión.

- Pero ¿creí que habías dicho que no podían ir a otra dimensión?

- El es el único que posee grandes poderes ninguno más,

- Lo lamento Lantis, no se como ayudarte.

- Me has escuchado que es suficiente, Sabes el cuando éramos niños nos cuido a mi hermano y a mi, en realidad el cuido de todos, - se cayo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla ante los ojos de una asombrada Lucy que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo- Sabes siento como si perdiera a mi padre por segunda vez.- permanecieron callados por largo tiempo.

- Ya se mañana le pediremos a Ráfaga que mande a buscarlo por todo Céfiro.

- No podemos hacer eso y Gurú Clef lo sabe, no debemos permitir que la gente sepa que el no esta, eso haría que nuestros enemigos nos atacaran estamos muy susceptibles en estos momentos.

- Pero la boda no se realizara entonces todos lo sabrán que el desapareció.

- Nadie sabia de la boda excepto los mas allegados pensábamos decírselos después, esa fue una decisión que ellos tomaron tu sabes como es Gurú Clef no le gusta ser expresivo.

- En Cizeta Farhen y Autozam lo sabía ¿Por qué?

- Porque nosotros realizamos negocios con ellos después de que ustedes se fueron el mercado entre los planetas a crecido mucho, el contacto era Gurú Clef, por eso es que hoy fuimos para dar por enterados que no habrá boda y por supuesto que nosotros seremos los embajadores de ahora en adelante explicamos que era por cuestiones de salud.

- Que sucederá ahora, sin nuestros poderes en lugar de ayudar creo que causaremos problemas.

- Claro que no además recuerda que Céfiro se rige por el corazón de las personas, por lo que es muy probable que no ocurra ninguna invasión.

- Esperemos que tengas razón.

- Vamos es tarde, tienes que descansar, mañana seguiremos platicando, te llevare a tu cuarto. – y de esa manera los dos en silencio caminaron por los largos pasillos del castillo en la puerta sin decir nada el se inclino y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ella se sonrojo.

- Te amo – y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se marcho, Lucy lo miro alejarse hasta perderlo de vista entro a su cuarto llena de cosas en la cabeza.

Anais caminaba inquieta en su habitación, porque París aun no volvía, escuchaba voces salió, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, a lo lejos vio el jardín, pero al ver a Lantis y Lucy decidió ir a otro lado, regreso al castillo y comenzó a caminar, es posible que Marina estuviera despierta, fue a su cuarto pero esta habitación estaba oscura y nadie estaba en ella, Anais se sorprendió es posible que le dieran otra habitación cual seria, decidió que al día siguiente le preguntaría, continuo caminando y visualizo una luz al final del castillo camino hasta la puerta, y la abrió lentamente la, se encontró en una habitación llena de libros desde el piso hasta el techo enormes libreras por doquier, vio a Nikonna a lo lejos siguió caminando y de pronto escucho unos sollozos con cuidado se acerco era presea que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro al percatare de su presencia, cerro rápidamente el libro y la miro con sus ojos llorosos.

- Presea te puedo ayudar.

- Anais no escuche cuando entraste- dice la aludida secando su rostro con un pañuelo con bordados dorado muy fino.

- No podía dormir, y solo yo buscaba a Marina pero creo que me perdí, la busque en la habitación en la que había estado pero no esta ahí.

- A Caldina la movió a otra habitación quieres que te lleve.

- No pienso que lo hare mañana, buenas noches disculpa por haberte interrumpido- dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

- Espera Anais - esta se detiene y la mira - tengo aun algunas pócimas de Gurú Clef para el sueño te gustaría una.

- Gracias, eso seria bueno, se que por lo general Marina era la que solía necesitar de ellas pero ahora creo que yo también. - ella espera mientras

Presea va por ella - y dime ¿que le ha ocurrido a Gurú Clef?

La armera se detiene un momento la observa y después le entrega la pócima.

- Es difícil de explicar - la vuelve a mirar como analizando que tanto le puede contar y decide decirle parte de la verdad.

- Después de su partida, Ascot, Lantis y París,- Anais sonroja al escuchar este nombre - deseaban volver a verlas, por lo que acudieron a Gurú Clef el cual después de revisar todos los libros encontró la manera de abrir un portal entre los dos mundos, pero cada vez que lo trataba su fuerza se iba debilitando ----Presea conto lo que había sucedido en los ultimo años, - hasta hoy que el despertó siendo un anciano, nadie se explica que ocurrió, ni el lo sabia llegamos a pensar que era por tratar de crecer para la boda y como estaba muy débil algo fallo en la magia que salió mal,- guardo silencio.

- Entones eso quiere decir que Gurú Clef hasta el día de ayer era solo como...

- Si el continuaba con apariencia de un niño de 10 años.

- Pero como te enamoraste de un niño - ella se sorprende y le da pena de su comentario- lo siento no quise sonar...

- No te preocupes, te lo explicare, cuando conocí a Gurú Clef como yo te llegas a dar cuente que aun con esa apariencia infantil, no e solo eso una apariencia, porque si tu vez sus acciones, su comportamiento y esos profundos ojos te darás cuenta que es solo eso una apariencia, y que en realidad es un ser que inspira amor.

- nunca lo vi de esa manera.

- tal vez tu no pero una de ustedes también descubrió ese secreto.

- de que hablas

- Marina...- Anais abre sus ojos enormes- si no te extrañe ella se enamoro de Gurú Clef ¿no lo sabias?

- Jamás ella lo menciono, ¿como lo supiste?

- Hoy cuando ella se sintió asustada y confundida aun sin saber a donde se dirigía corrió y se desplomo ante un asombrado Gurú Clef su corazón la guio hasta el y ella lo reconoció, no se como si dicen que no puede recordar Céfiro pero a el si lo recordó.

- Pero como pudo pasar…

- en ocasiones nuestro subconsciente refleja mas de lo que estamos dispuestos a aceptar. B

- Ella jamás no lo conto de echo cuando la volvimos a ver ella no recordaba nada de Céfiro.

- Posiblemente halla sido porque sufría y era mas fácil olvidar que enfrentar su realidad, Además recuerda que ella siempre fue vanidosa e impulsiva probablemente se sentía confusa por enamorarse de alguien con apariencia de un niño.

- Si tal vez tengas razón, pero entonces esta tarde como conoció a Nikonna.

- ¿Marina estuvo con Nikonna hoy?

- Si ella se apareció en la habitación donde descansaba, y la llamo por su nombre Lucy y yo nos sorprendimos bastante.

- Es posible que poco a poco comience a recordar cosas. En ocasiones eso ocurre.

- Aun hay cosas que no entiendo como ¿por que desapareció Gurú Clef?, ¿donde esta? ¿Cuando regresara?

- No sabemos donde se encuentra, pero esta desahuciado, y a menos de que la persona indicada lo ayude, el jamás regresara,

- Pero nosotros lo podremos ayudar, y a que te refieres con la persona adecuada creí que tú lo amabas y que te ibas a casar.

- Ni con todo mi amor lo podría ayudar,

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque el tiene un hechizo de amor.

- Un hechizo de amor ¿que es eso?

- Solo la persona que el ama la puede ayudar, lo que significa que es posible que muera antes de ser roto el hechizo.

- Si ustedes se iban a casar porque dices que tú no podrías hacerlo.

- Aunque me duela admitirlo, el jamás me amo su corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

- Pero a quien.

- No lo se, estuve investigando y todos los síntomas indican que ese es el problema, pero…

- Entonces busquemos a esa persona.

- No funciona así como Céfiro se rige por los corazones de las personas, y su propia voluntad, no se puede obligar a sentir amor por nadie, y es muy posible que esa persona la que Gurú Clef ama ni siquiera sepa de ese amor.

- No es posible algo se podrá hacer, primero tenemos que saber donde esta quizá el nos pueda decir de que manera ayudarlo.

- No ese hechizo no funciona así, se dice que un alma buscara a otra alma, lo que significa que Gurú Clef ya se a puesto en contacto con su ser querido, y a menos de que ella rompa el hechizo, si no lo consigue él irremediablemente morirá.- dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No comprendo quien le pudo hacer eso a Gurú Clef.

- Nadie, lo hizo el solo.

- ¿Cómo? pero ¿Por qué?

- Al igual que el pilar, Gurú Clef, bueno el no se le permitía amar su deber era solo con Céfiro y su amor era solo por el, si por alguna razón el se enamoraba, irremediablemente la persona que el amara moriría, pero al parecer algo sucedió, y el decidió morir por ella, no se como ocurrió, pero la única manera de salvarlo es que ella le corresponda y se una a el. Pero se que no sucederá, porque ella ni siquiera lo sabe.

- Entonces es por eso que conservaba su apariencia infantil.

- Si el no quería que nadie se enamorara de el, y el por eso jamás expresaba nada, porque el no nació para el amor sino que en su expresión el representa el amor mismo.

- Estoy muy confundida, si tu sabias eso porque te ibas a casar con el.

- Porque sabia que el jamás me amaría, entonces no podría ocurrir algo terrible, pero creo que el decidió que no fuera así, a veces no siempre es como queremos que sean las cosa.

- Estoy un poco confundida.

- Creo que es tarde, lamento confundirte pero no puedo decirte mas, porque ni yo misma lo se, tan solo repito lo que los libros dicen.

- Gurú Clef donde estará.

- Ve duerme nada ayudara que no duermas, además mañana llega París tienes que estar lista para recibirlo.- Anais se pone roja.

- Presea que dices...

- El te ama lo se.

- Buenas noches…- dice ella por toda respuesta y toma la poción para dormir saliendo de la biblioteca.

- Gurú Clef, quien gano tu corazón, que yo no pude, como ayudarte…- llora la armadera.


	9. Chapter 9 Un dia para recordar

Al día siguiente:

Una Presea desvelada se movía apresurada en la cocina ayudada por dos mujeres, entra Caldina

- Lamento quedarme dormida pero cada día me cuesta mas trabajo levantarme temprano supongo que es por el embarazo.

- Debiste descansar hoy de cualquier manera nada cambiara.

- Vamos Presea anímate después de comer saldremos a dar una vuelta.

- Sabes que no podemos con Paris y Ascot ausentes y sin Gurú Clef necesitamos ayudar a Ráfaga y a Lantis.

- Ya regreso ¿Cuándo?

- No se supongo que en algún momento por la noche porque esta mañana lo vi que salía muy temprano.

- Las niñas ya se despertaron bueno a decir verdad ahora se han madurado, y se ven mas hermosas ¿no crees?

- Si supongo que tienes razón, - dijo melancólica.- espero que no sufran todos cuando ellas tengan que regresar a su mundo, recuerdas como fue la última vez,

- Bueno no pensemos en eso ahora, espero que descansen bien.

- Pobres están desorientadas al parecer lo de Gurú Clef les afecto aunque no lo dicen,

- Dime Presea ¿que opinas de la perdida de memoria de Marina?

- No lo se es difícil de saber, es posible que algo oculta.

- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que esta sucediendo?

Presea se que da callada no es posible acaso... no seria una locura.

- No ella sufre mucho, pero pienso que pronto pasara lo que tenemos que hacer es tratar de animarlas creo que si nos apresuramos y hacemos los pendientes podremos tomar la comida afuera eso las animara.

-Tienes razón –dice sonriendo- vamos a poner la mesa.

El desayuno transcurrió de una manera muy extraña mientras Lucy y Anais platicaban de los últimos años de sus vidas, Presea miraba el lugar que antes ocupaba el mago, tenia que superarlo se decía. Comieron solo las cinco chicas ya que Ráfaga y Lantis desde muy temprano estaban ocupados en asuntos del castillo además parecía que tendrían visitas según los mensajes de los tres planetas ya que los representantes habían enviado un mensaje en el cual anunciaban su próxima visita pues estaban felices de poder volver a ver a las guerreras mágica.

-Están de acuerdo chicas

-De que - las cuatro la miran extrañadas, estaban todas distraídas.

- Que debemos organizar una fiesta para recibir a nuestros huéspedes y darles la bienvenida chica que dicen.

- Creo que tal vez no sea muy adecuado dada la situación.

- Anais sucede que la vida sigue, no podemos cambiar los hechos.

- Nos estas pidiendo que nos olvidemos de lo que le pasa a Gurú Clef.

- De ninguna manera Lucy solo digo que necesitamos aligerar la tensión, no es sano para nadie y podremos pensar con claridad

- Caldina tiene razón- cuatro pares de ojos miraron a Presea sorprendidos- ustedes son muy queridas aquí y estoy segura que todos estarán felices de volver a verlas, bien Caldina organicemos todo.

La semana paso rápidamente, Marina todas las mañanas cuando se lograba perder corría hacia donde estaba Gurú Clef platicaban por largo tiempo caminaba y otras solo guardaban silencio, su situación de el había cambiado considerablemente ahora se le veía con mas energía aunque continuaba viéndose viejo, pero eso no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos. Nadie preguntaba en donde desaparecía por largo tiempo todas las mañanas, estaban tan sumergidos en sus vidas que ella simplemente era libre. Ascot en ocasiones por las tardes la invitaba a salir, las princesas de Cizeta resultaron ser muy amables, insistían que había cambiado ahora poco a poco sus recuerdos iban volviendo pero no por completo, había cosas que aun no comprendía, Paris y Anais se les veía en todos lados juntos, lo mismo que Lucy y Lantis. Parecía que no podían separarse, pero nadie hacia preguntas, a pesar de que Lucy tenia un admirador de Autozam que se llamaba Zaz y en ocasiones creaba conflicto entre la pareja y por otro lado Presea se le veía platicando con Geo también de Autozam, a Ascot las princesas lo asediaban se había vuelto un joven guapo, y la princesa Aska que sin poder entender porque se sentía atraída por París. Caldina era un ir y venir de risas aunque a Ráfaga en raras ocasiones se le veía sonreír.

Parecía que todos se comenzaban a hacer a la idea de que Gurú Clef no volvería, manejaba los asuntos de Céfiro entre los cuatro con la ayuda de las chicas, Presea había anunciado que después del baile regresaría a su casa en el bosque del silencio, todos aceptaron su decisión no podían culparla, perdió al hombre que amaba, y el día de la fiesta…

En el castillo era un y venir de personas, Caldina y Presea organizaban la comida música ayudadas por las guerreas adornaron uno de los salones mas grandes del castillo, todas estaban felices decidieron tomar un descanso ya que se habían agotado, momento para el cual Lucy aprovecho para buscar a Lantis, y Anais para dormir, Marina fue a su habitación, necesitaba descansar, pero al llegar a su cuarto, recordó Gurú Clef había decidido ir a visitarlo, se baño rápidamente, se vistió con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos suelto de un color blanco de corte griego que tenia un listón en la cintura de un azul turquesa se calzo sandalias, se puso un collar de zafiros que encontró en el tocado al parecer las mujeres ceferianas estaban usada a llevar siempre joyas, cepillo su cabello, tomo unas peinetas con pequeñas rosas las puso en su cabello al estilo paje, y sonrió, busco entre su pequeño bolso que cargaba siempre que salía, y puso un poco de brillo en sus labios, se le veía realmente hermosa, solo le faltaba el toque final, el perfume corrió al baño y uso el perfume. De pronto se miro al espejo se parecía que acudía a alguna cita, se sonrojo claro que no solo vería a un anciano, pero luego recordó sus ojos esos que había visto en sus sueños, no entendía porque eran tan especiales sonrió, ahora como saldría del castillo sin ser vista, después de pensarlo varias veces, decidió ir a la habitación de Gurú Clef e ir por el camino corto, sonrió seria mejor,

Cruzo la puerta divisora y posteriormente abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, con cuidado observo donde estaría su camino de regreso no quería perderse, recorrió el tramo que lo separaba camino entro a la cueva y como los días anteriores la puerta se abrió, y al entrar ahí estaba el sentado en la misma silla , solo que se le veía mas cansado ella recorrió rápidamente la distancia que los separaba, tenia sus ojos cerrados, parecía dormido, entonces, ella impulsivamente se sentó a sus pies, y apoyo su cabeza entre sus piernas murmurando

- Eres la única persona que me da paz- y cerro sus ojos,

Al escuchar estas palabras el mago despertó sorprendido al ver a la joven de hermosos cabellos azules descansando a sus pies con su cabeza descansando entre sus piernas, sus ojos se abrieron, se veía también, alzo una de sus manos, le temblaba, pero movido por una fuerza extraña comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, eran sedosos, y de ella emanaba un olor exquisito, el mago estaba hipnotizado ante tal situación, de pronto ella comenzó ha hablar entre sueños como la ultima vez

- Clef no me dejes, te necesito Clef, te amo,- al escuchar estas palabras el mago se sorprendió, que decía era imposible, ella no lo podía amar, era imposible, pero ella seguía hablando- vuelve a mi Clef te necesito a mi lado - de pronto nada se escucho el mago estaba al borde de la locura porque era eso, una locura, no podía estar sucediendo eso. De pronto la chica abrió sus ojos.

- Por Dios me quede dormida, perdóname- dijo levantándose y sonrojada.

- Como estas Marina- dijo el mago con su profunda voz.

- Feliz, sabes que hoy es el día de la gran fiesta en el castillo- dijo con ojos brillantes.

- Así que bien.

- Bueno en realidad quería pedirte que fueras conmigo al baile.

El mago la miro con los ojos como platos que le sucedía acaso había perdido la razón el jamás había asistido a ningún baile solo los inauguraba con sus palabras y se marchaba jamás se había quedado a presenciarlos pero como culparla ella no sabia nada al respecto.

- Marina yo jamás participo en los bailes.

- Es una pena yo tenia la ilusión de que fueras.

- Pero, mírame olvidas que soy un viejo.

- Lo lamento es que cuando veo tus ojos solo puedo ver eso y no tu edad, tienes unos hermosos ojos

- Que cosas dices, dime ¿a que has venido?

- Estaba sola

- ¿Acaso no están tus amigas contigo?

- Ellas están tan pendientes de las personas que aman que a veces se olvidan que existo.

- No seas egoísta Marina.

- Pero porque me dices eso - dice gritando Gurú Clef la observa si esa se parece mas a la Marina que conocía-

- Clef te puedo preguntar algo - dice ella tímidamente pasando su enojo, el mago la observa ella lo llama por su nombre de pila, pero el no se molesto en corregirla en realidad ella siempre había sido así.

- Dime

- ¿Porque no quieres regresar al castillo? ¿Porque te escondes? todos están preocupados por ti.

- ¿Le has dicho a alguien que me has visto?

- No pero me siento culpable porque veo su angustia y me siento egotista y que los estoy engañando.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo regresa Marina y si tu le dice a alguien mas donde estoy tendré que desaparecer y jamás nos volveremos a ver.

- Te creo pero no te comprendo - dijo tristemente.

- Bueno parece que tengo un poco de energías hoy ¿quieres caminar?

- ¿Podrías hacerlo?

- Supongo que si o tengo otra opción.

Ella sonrió, y ante su sorpresa el mago se puso de pie, sin necesidad de su báculo, se le veía mas fuerte y aun mas alto y su espalda encorvada había desaparecido ella lo miro maravillada.

- Clef…

- ¿Ocurre algo Marina?

- Es solo que te pareces mas joven tu joroba desapareció – dijo cubriéndose la boca instintivamente, que falta de tacto - lo siento no quise ser grosera- sonrojada el sonrió, y la tomo del brazo.

- Vamos.

- Pero tenemos que volver pronto porque me esperan.

-Lo haremos no te preocupes, -dijo aun sonriendo a la vez que caminaba ha fuera de la cueva, Marina se sorprendió al ver que no se dirigían a la puerta del castillo sino en dirección opuesta, pero no le dijo nada todo era mágico, después de caminar por un rato ellos platicaban se le veía felices lo que nunca había ocurrido, Gurú Clef sonreía, y Marina también, al cabo de un rato ella sonrió, mirando a su alrededor.

- Es mas hermoso de lo que imaginaba, como me gustaría tener mi caballete mis pinceles y mi pinturas para plasmar este lugar.- suspiro melancólica – Quisiera estas por siempre aquí.

-Ósea que te dedicas a pintar quien lo creería jamás imagine que harías eso - sonríe-siempre fuiste muy impulsiva.

- A que te refieres Clef … - de pronto guardo silencio al ver en el lugar que estaban, de pronto cientos de imágenes llegaron a su mente un niño con su báculo que golpea su cabeza después convertido en piedra, y mas imágenes acudía, ella palideció, trato de decirle a Gurú Clef lo que le sucedía pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, su boca no podía moverla, no podía articular palabra eso la alarmo Gurú Clef la miro preocupado ella se toco la garganta y comenzó a moverse alarmada.

- Marina que ocurre, Marina- pero la chica no decía nada solo producía ruidos extraños- Marina cielo que te ocurre,- de pronto ella cae desmayada, el mago se pone a un lado de ella, toca su frente no tiene fiebre eso lo tranquiliza pero aun no tiene las suficientes fuerzas, no puede llevarla a ningún lado y no puede utilizar sus poderes, no con ellas así que solo la observa, era una mujer hermosa, parecía una diosa, pero, ¿que le ocurría,? estaba loco por ella, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, la observo largo tiempo hasta que ella despertó el sol se estaba ocultando ella se sentó rápidamente.

-Dios me dormí el baile tenemos que regresar Clef, todos me estarán buscando- dijo poniéndose de pie repentinamente ante la mirada de asombro del mago, que le ocurría acaso no se acordaba que se había desmayado,

- Marina…-la miro el mago preocupado.

- ¿Que ocurre?,

- Nada vamos te llevare al castillo

- ¿Entraras conmigo?

- Aun no, no puedo lo sabes solo te llevare de regreso,

- Pero si se te ve mejor, ya no pareces un anciano en realidad ahora que te veo mejor pareces un hombre adulto nada que ver con un anciano.

- Marina que dices

- Bueno ahora te pareces como mi papá.

- ¿Quiere-¿dice Gurú Clef molesto-

-No te enojes Clef sabes que no quise ofenderte, vamos- ella lo toma de la mano y caminan de regreso, ambos venían en silencio cuando llegaron al puente ella se paro de puntitas y deposito un beso en su mejilla como había sido su costumbre en la ultima semana.

- Volveré,- Lo miro directamente a los ojos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes y después nuevamente ella se alzo en sus pies y le susurro al oído – Me gusta que estés cambiando te vez maravillas - y se alejo corriendo.

La vio abrir una puerta en el tronco de un árbol, seria posible, los días anteriores no se había percatado de eso pero en realidad ella había descubierto la puerta a esa dimensión pero como, creía que su cuarto estaba bajo su hechizo y no podría abrirse, pero ahora que lo recordaba Marina traía esa joya en el cuello, como era posible algo estaba olvidando camino despacio hasta la cueva y sonríe, y toco su mejilla en realidad estaba feliz aun podía sentir sus suaves labios en su mejilla, su suave voz en su oreja, toco la cadena que llevaba al cuello era justo igual a la que Marina traía esa tarde. A veces los milagros existían y parecía que ese era uno de ellos.


	10. Chapter 10 Recordando un amor olvidado

Marina entro apresurada a su cuarto y se miro en el espejo sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se veía diferente, y su corazón latía rápidamente que le ocurría, se sentía feliz, de pronto en una silla encontró una caja con un papel y un moño de envoltura muy elegantes y una tarjeta.

-"Que disfrutes el baile" Clef.

- ¿Quesee?- se sorprendió la chica pero, ¿como había llegado hasta ahí?, abrió la caja y encontró un hermoso vestido largo de seda azul cielo con vuelos como los de las diosas, con bordados en finos hilos de oro, con una pequeña tiara con diamantes y zafiros, aretes, collar y pulsera a juego, unas hermosas sandalias de cristal, sonrió como la cenicienta pensó, corrió sin pensar al baño y se baño largo tiempo utilizando loa aceites que ahí tenia, durmió un poco mas, salió del baño al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, ella se apresuro a recoger la nota de la cama junto con la caja las puso en el closet y abrió la puerta.

- Marina te quedaste dormida - era una elegante Anais ataviada en un hermoso vestido verde de corte recto pero que acentuaba su figura, con una tiara en diamantes y esmeralda, con aretes collar y brazalete a juego,

- Anais pareces una princesa.

- ¿Que? –se sorprende y sonroja - gracias, es un regalo de París, hoy me regalo el vestido con el ajuar completo.

- Me alegro que estén juntos.

- Si bueno platicamos largo rato el ahora tiene problemas que resolver pero me dijo que estaba feliz de que este a su lado.

- ¿Chicas ya están lista?-entro Lucy - pero Marina aun no te arreglas-

- Lucy – gritan asombradas con admiración sus amigas –estas hermosa.

Traía un vestido rojo entallado como una segunda piel al cuerpo, rubíes como accesorios igual que las de sus amigas,

-En realidad no me sentía segura pero Lantis insistió que tendría que ponérmelo que me veía bien

-Vamos te ves súper -dijo Marina que aun estaba en toalla.

- Vamos te ayudaremos a cambiarte.

Esta preocupada por que no vieran la nota las desanimo.

- Ya saben como soy, yo lo puedo hacer vayan a buscar a sus novios que han de estar vueltos locos por que no las ven, yo las seguiré pronto.

- Pero con quien iras acaso Ascot ya te lo pidió.

- Que cosas dices Anais no necesito a nadie puedo ir sola no tengo complejos de ningún tipo.

- Marina que te ha hecho cambiar- la miro Lucy sorprendida.

- Solo he decidido que si no puedo recobrar completamente mi memoria, por lo menos disfrutare mi estancia aquí.

Sus amigos la abrazaron.

- Te queremos no lo olvides - dicen sus amigas y salen.

Marina se cambio lentamente y se peino, maquillo, perfumo en realidad cuando se miro al espejo se aspecto era diferente al de sus amigas, Anais parecía una princesa, ruborizada, Lucy algo fuera de lo común con ese vestido tan sexy, pero ella el reflejo en el espejo se parecía mas a una doncella , la sutileza del vestido y las joyas la hacia verse discreta y virginal, dudaba en si ponerse la capa que encontró en el closet y al final la uso, se sentía un poco insegura, se miro una ultima vez en el espejo, estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho ruidos en la habitación continua se acerco a la puerta seria posible que alguien entrara a la habitación de gurú Clef sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, el ruido desapareció dio la media vuelta creyendo que tal vez lo había imaginado, y salió de la habitación.

Camino nerviosa por los enormes pasillo, esa habitación estaba lo mas lejos de todo, tardo bastante tiempo en llegar estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió un brazo en su cintura y un calor que ya conocía, sin voltear a verlo le dijo.

- Sabia que vendrías - dijo sonriendo.

- Jamás te dejaría sola y lo sabes - dijo el a su oído entonces ella se volvió hacia el y frente a ella se encontró con un joven tan apuesto de hermosos ojos azules, cabellos lilas cuidadosamente peinados, impecablemente vestido, y con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios. Entonces los dos como hipnotizados por sus miradas lentamente se acercaron y se dieron lentamente un ligero beso en los labios, y entonces algo ocurrió en ambos. No podían decir nada solo se miraron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, el con la mirada confundido sin saber que ocurría y Marina con felicidad pero angustia a la vez y la cual susurro suavemente.

- Te amo Clef….- y bajo su cabeza avergonzada el tomo su barbilla con su mano e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos permanecieron viéndose por unos instantes después el hablo con su voz profunda.

-Y yo a ti, te amo - dijo besándola nuevamente - vamos es tarde, la realidad nos espera.

- De que hablas - dijo ella confundida.

- Después de que abra esta puerta nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre, y jamás volverán a ser iguales.

- Entonces si eso a de ocurrir solo quiero cumplir un ultimo sueño y deseo- dijo ella angustiada.

- Dime.

- Regresemos a mi cuarto.-dijo ella desesperada.

- No podemos hacerlo esas son las reglas.

- ¿De quien?, tuyas, maldita sea llévame lejos de aquí contigo, solo una vez mas por favor déjame descansar en ti por favor,

Sin decir nada el los transporto a su habitación pero no a la pequeña sino a la de Gurú Clef, movió su mano y la habitación se ilumino

- Marina esto no este bien-dijo el nervioso. – Aun puedes cambiar de idea, lo sabes jamás haría algo para dañarte.

- Jamás me arrepentiré si a eso te refieres solo te necesito, he esperado años por este momento no me dejes. No ahora, por favor.

El mago le quito suavemente su capa, y ante sus ojos se encontraba la mujer mas hermosa que jamás podía haber visto, sus ojos brillaron con apreciación.

- Estas hermosas.

- Yo... gracias por el vestido en realidad es muy bonito.

- Solo necesitas un complemento, - cuidadosamente se puso en su espada quito el collar que tenia y en su lugar le puso el que traía en la tarde, después la volvió hacia el lentamente, sonrió, tomo su mano y puso un anillo en su dedo una replica igual a la que el usaba solo que en pequeño, y discreto, seguido a esto beso su mano, Ella no dejaba de sentirse sorprendida después el tomo un ramillete de unas preciosas flores blancas, iguales a las que había en su recamara, y las deposito en las manos de marina y acto seguido hablo.

- Esta es una promesa y los símbolos de mi amor eterno, van más allá de la muerte ahora te pertenezco,

Y sin más la luz se volvió a apagar, una hora mas tarde, la puerta del cuarto de Marina se abría y se escucharon voces,

- Donde estará, nos dijo que se vestirá y que ella llegaría, vamos es posible que este en el jardín- se escucho la voz de Lucy, Marina enterró su cara en el pecho de Gurú Clef, y lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin decir palabra alguna lo beso ligeramente en los labios y se levanto se envolvió en una sabana y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta volteo y lo miro.

- No olvides que pase lo que pase te voy amar y si te recupere una vez lo hare las veces que sea necesario - y bajo la mirada abrió la puerta pero antes de cerrarla Gurú Clef se acerco y la abrazo

-Y Yo a ti amada y yo a ti.- Dijo besándola y Marina pudo ver lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, lentamente se separaron ,

- Espera tu ropa- el con un hechizo la vistió.

-- Eso solo lo use para ti y para nadie mas- dicho esto cerro la puerta la cual desapareció de pronto y en ese lugar apareció un caballete, pinceles y una tabla de pinturas, ella la toco, todo había terminado, pero no se arrepentía estaba feliz, en la mesa de noche apareció una pequeña caja, la tomo con manos temblorosas y la abrió

"perdóname por no poderte hacer todo lo feliz que una doncella como tu se lo merece, pero te amo jamás lo dudes" Clef

Dentro había una lagrima de cristal, ella la tomo entre sus manos,

- Clef porque tiene que ser así,

Salió rápidamente del cuarto y al llegar al salón espero unos momentos, respiro profundo como esperando nuevamente el brazo de Gurú Clef, pero nunca llego, y lentamente abrió la puerta a su realidad.


	11. Chapter 11 Mas que una prueba d eamor

-Gurú Clef has roto una de las reglas principales

- ¿Quien es?

- Soy yo ¿acaso me volviste a olvidar?

- Que quieres ahora, he hecho lo que me has pedido, me aleje de los míos envejecí al punto de no poderme mover casi, ahora que hice mal.

- Esta noche fuiste un humano con debilidades que te vencieron.

- Y que querías se enamoro de mi ellas es…

- Se lo que es, pero solo por esta noche te permití estar con ella, pero ahora ella jamás volverá a ti, sabias que eso pasaría, ya he cumplido uno de tus deseos, ahora dime cual es el siguiente.

- Yo jamás te pedí nada y te lo repito no quiero nada de ti.

- Tonto crees que sobrevivirás más tiempo sin mi ayuda.

- De que hablas.

- Sin ella cerca de ti, volverás a envejecer, pero ahora serás hasta que mueras, el tiempo ya no se detendrá y ahora envejecerás con los años.

-Y eso que importa, sin ella ya nada tiene sentido, la nuevas generaciones se encargaran de cuidar este mundo que tanto amo.

- ¿En verdad lo amas Gurú Clef, mas que a ella?

- No me confundas son amores diferentes y lo sabes.

- ¿La sacrificarías a ella por Céfiro?

Gurú Clef guarda silencio, su vida se encuentra en un dilema por una parte su deber y responsabilidad, céfiro ese mundo que durante tantos años ha ayudado a proteger, y por el otro la dueña de su corazón, que hacer, no quiere verla sufrir, pero tampoco quiere que su mundo perezca.

- Ya basta de juegos has lo que tengas que hacer, no quiero cambiar el destino de nadie y si mi destino es morir amándola pues moriré,

- Sabias palabras mago pero no es suficiente te mostrare el futuro y tu decidirás que hacer

- No es necesario, saldré ahora mismo y me enfrentare al mundo por ella la amo y no puedo negarlo.

De pronto no se puede mover ni hablar ante el aparecen imágenes de Marina sentada embarazada, triste eso entra un hombre es… Ascot y la abraza. Gurú Clef cierra sus ojos, no quiere ver mas pero la curiosidad lo invade y después ve nuevamente a Marina, pero sola en el mundo místico, pintando en un parque, tranquila sin preocupaciones, de pronto algo llama su atención pero el no quiere ver vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Así que de eso se trata si ella se queda aquí será para unir su vida a la de Ascot y si se va por lo menos ellas hará lo que le gusta pintar...

- Debes de elegir si deseas salir o no, una de esas decisiones te llevara a la felicidad y la otra a tu desgracia,

- Pero…

- Gurú Clef Gurú Clef para ser el mago más poderoso eres un inepto en el amor.

- Te equivocas. –dice el mago serio-la he desposado lo olvidas, ahora ella me pertenece y yo le pertenezco a ella.

-Y que harás con Presea cuando te vea, ella comprendió su separación porque te creía muerto, pero que vas ha hacer ahora te presentaras ante ella con tu esposa crees que ella te lo perdonara.

- Me duele pero si así tiene que ser así será, tengo que ir con mi esposa.

- Solo llega antes de que ella entre tienes que entrar de su mano y el hechizo que he puesto en ustedes se romperá pero si no lo consigues, los dos sufrirán una pesadilla en vida.

Sin esperar respuesta el mago sale de la habitación apresuradamente, es posible que aun la encuentre antes de que ella entre al baile, se tele transporto, Marina con la cabeza baja y un fuerte suspiro comenzó a abrir la puerta, su realidad comenzaba Gurú Clef no la alcanzo justo cuando el la iba a tocar ella entro al salón, El se quedo parado observando como la perdía, si ellos no entraban de la mano al baile, jamás estarían juntos otra vez.

Marina comenzó a caminar ente la gente parecía que todos se divertían en un rincón encontró a Anais con París.

-Marina que hermosa te vez, dijo Anais con una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias Lamento llegar tarde ya saben que yo siempre me tomo mi tiempo además fui a dar una vuelta por los jardines, todo esta maravilloso.

-Si todos se han esmerado –dijo sonriendo Paris.

Una sonriente pareja se les acerco

-Marina donde te habías metido fuimos a buscarte pero no te encontramos-Lucy sonriendo

- Marina te ves hermosa

- Gracias Lantis.-esta se sonroja.-camine por ahí pero díganme a que se debe tanto alboroto allá.

Los cinco callaron al ver quien se dirigía a ellos era nada mas nada menos que Gurú Clef , luciendo un aspecto formidable, joven y sonriente, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos Marina corrió a su encuentro pero de pronto de la nada

-Gurú Clef, amor porque no me dijiste que vendrías- dicho esto Presea se abalanzo a el y trato de besarlo en los labios al cual el mago con gran velocidad movió su rostro para evitarlo, marina se paro no podía dar un paso mas, todos miraban atónitos la escena Presea colgada al cuello de Un apuesto joven el cual según ella era Gurú Clef, y quien miraba a Marina a los ojos de los cuales comenzaron a rodar lagrimas y, el se libero de los brazos de Presea disculpándose y termino de recorrer la distancia que los separaba a el y a su amada, la tomo de las manos, todos los miraban atónitos, Marina bajo su rostro, no sabia que hacer, pero el con una mano levanto su bello rostro, le sonrió y la abrazo susurrándole al oído.

- He venido por ti, recuerdas te pertenezco y tu a mi hicimos un lazo de amor".

- Dicho esto el mago la soltó suavemente tomo su mano y mirando a todos los presentes comenzó ha hablar pausadamente.

- Es un honor para céfiro tener tan distinguidos invitados esta noche a los cuales les damos la bienvenida…-y comenzó su discurso de la mano de Marina ella estaba sonrojada, ante la mirada de todos unos sorprendido, otros, celosos molestos y dolidos por la situación, el mago continuaba con su discurso, sentía la mano de su mujer temblar pero el la apretó ligeramente dándole valor- Y además tengo el placer de darles una primicia, -se llevo a sus labios la mano de su joven esposa - Marina y yo hemos contraído matrimonio esta noche.-

Aplausos se escucharon en todo el salón seguido de un gran alboroto y murmullos de todo tipo, Lantis París, Lucy y Anais seguidos por Caldina y Ráfaga se acercaron rápidamente y los abrazaron no comprendía lo que había sucedido, pero estaba felices por sus amigos los cuales querían y apreciaban nadie se atrevió a preguntar como había rejuvenecido, y por supuesto nadie menciono a Presea o a Ascot este ultimo al escuchar la noticia había salido del salón sin decir mas, mientras Presea caminaba lentamente hacia la joven pareja. Su mirada era triste, pero a la vez de comprensión, ella sabia que algo pasaría, es verdad que no imaginaba que seria Marina la dueña el corazón del Gurú Clef, pero el estaba bien eso era lo importante, termino de recorrer la distancia, Marina se puso nerviosa y Gurú Clef puso una mano en su cintura, dándole seguridad y poteccion.

- Felicidades..me alegro que estes bien, y marina ..-la mira a los ojos los cuales al verlos llenos de amor la hicieron sonreir -gracias por devolvernos a Gurú Clef, -dicho esto la abrazo y despues abrazo a Gurú Clef, este se sentía un poco incomodo con la situación, pero sabia que ella lo superaría.

Despues de todas las felicitaciones, Gurú Clef tomo a su joven esposa en sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar.

-Te amo Marina, y no importa lo que venga, eso no cambiara el hecho de mi amor por ti

- Clef te amo también, gracias por venir,

- Que esperabas que dejara a mi esposa sola en su noche de bodas.

- Me hiciste trampa jamás me dijiste que nos estábamos casando- dijo sonriendo feliz y mirando su anillo

-Fue solo un pequeño detalle que olvide mencionar- sonrió -¿te arrepientes?

- Ni en mil años.-Dijo sonriendo al la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombre en realidad era alto ella sonrió la espera valió la pena, de pronto un fuerte ruido resonó en el palacio, y se escucho una voz retumbar…

-Gurú Clef has sacrificado a una de mis hijas por una del mundo místico, la has dejado en ridículo y eso jamás te lo perdonare- otro estruendo se escucho, la gente grito alarmada, Gurú Clef abrazo fuertemente a Marina tratando de protegerla, y a su vez Lantis París y Ráfaga, los protegieron

- ¿Quien eres?- ¿que quieres?

- Crees que me conformare con verte feliz mientras mi hija sufre.

- De que hablas-pero no recibía respuestas solo la voz continuaba hablando.

- Ahora te quitare lo que mas amas,- un rayo de luz separo a Marina de Gurú Clef, este se abalanzo para tratar de tocarla pero estaba bajo un hechizo, no lo consiguió

-Marina…..-grito el mago

Pero ante la mirada atónita de todos ella cayo al suelo inconsciente después fue atrapada en una burbuja, y se fue elevando lentamente. Al mismo tiempo una luz brilla sobre Presea que también cae inconsciente al suelo y también es elevada, las dos flotan en el aire inconsciente.

-Marina…. Presea…- El mago grito y comenzó a enviar hechizos para tratar de liberarlas pero fue imposible este agotado callo al suelo

-Necesitaras más que una prueba de amor para liberarlas, un sacrificio, hasta entonces no las volverás a ver. Solo una lograra sobrevivir, Dime ¿que harás?, –Después de esto desaparecieron...

Gurú Clef cayo inconsciente en el salón, todos se acercaron Caldina, Lucy y Anais lloraba inconsolables, Ráfaga tomo a Gurú Clef en brazos y lo saco del salón, seguido por las chicas y Lantis, Ascot que aun se encontraba en los alrededores del castillo al escuchar el alboroto entro correindo, al ver la situación comenzó a buscar a Marina pero no la encontró Tatra le explico la situación este corrió a la habitación de Gurú Clef. París se dirigió a los invitados,


	12. Chapter 12 Sacrificios

-Dadas las circunstancias, rogamos a los presentes nos disculpen lamentamos la situación, pero por el momento no podremos continuar con nuestra celebración, sean bienvenidos las doncellas les indicaran donde pueden resguardarse, dicho esto Paris se retiro del salón,

Camino apresuradamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Gurú Clef, todos estaban ahí, al mismo tiempo llego Ascot.

-Que haremos ahora-dijo Lucy sollozando- y que fue eso que se llevo a Marina y Presea

-No los sabremos han sido tantas cosa últimamente.-dijoLlantis-primero Gurú Clef desaparece de pronto y luego aparece casado con Marina, no les parece extraño,

-Si además Marina se comportaba de una forma muy extraña, no parecía recordar nada como es que se caso con Gurú Clef y cuando- dijo Anais analítica

- Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar que Gurú Clef despierte, - Paris- Ráfaga, Lantis Ascot y yo iremos a hacer un reconocimiento de la situación,

-"Lantis puedes oírme "telepáticamente era el mago.

-"Gurú Clef que esta sucediendo percibo una aura extraña pero no es maligna, no se que tipo de aura es"

-"Es el padre de Presea que quiere venganza al parecer me culpa de la desaparición de la muerte de presea y de la infelicidad de Sierra"

-"¿quien es Sierra?"

-"la hermana gemela de Presea"

-Sabia que ella no era Presea"

-"Necesitamos actuar pronto, tienes que ir a la fuente de la vida y ahí encontraran la copa de la vida, la necesitan traer, hacer una vez mas funcionar el pilar"

-"Eso significa que Lucy tendrá que ser el pilar nuevamente"

-"No te alarmes solo necesitamos el poder del pilar pero será bajo las condiciones que ella eligió, el sistema desapareció pero el pilar sigue existiendo solo que con nuevas reglas, para eso te necesitaremos a ti"

- 'no pondré la vida de Lucy en juego otra vez de que se trata'?'

-"te lo diré a su momento rápido date prisa, tienes que ir solo, busca a nikoNna ella te guiara a donde tienes que ir"

Sin decir nada Lantis da la media vuelta y sale, de pronto apareció nikonna frente a el y se fueron en el caballo de Lantis, seguida por primavera la pequeña hada.

-Lantis porque te vas-el solo la miro de reojo y desapareció-Lantis-dijo Lucy tristemente.

-el estará bien Lucy

-Gurú Clef has despertado dime que esta pasando donde están Marina y Presea,

- No puedo contestar a todas tus preguntas-dijo el tristemente. - Siento tener que decirles esto pero creo que tengo que devolverles sus poderes una batalla se avecina.- sin esperar respuesta –Poderes mágicos- ellas recibieron sus gemas y fueron transportadas a las dimensiones de los genios.

-Windom

-Reyearth

-mis queridas niñas del mundo místico

-en que podemos servirles

- windom Marina y Presea han desaparecido que les paso

-mi querida Anais ellas se encuentran en otra dimensión

-pero ¿que les paso como podremos salvarlas?

-mi niña del mundo mistico–reyearth – lucharemos una vez mas.

-que pasara con Marina-pregunto Lucy ansiosa

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada solo el Gurú de Céfiro lo podrá hacer ya que es su castigo por permitirse amar.

-Windom eso quiere decir que por el hecho que Marina y Gurú Clef se aman se desatara la siguiente batalla.

-así es mi niña, pero el ya lo sabia,

-¿que pasara con Marina y Presea? aun no entiendo-dijo Lucy desesperada

-solo una de ellas sobrevira, el gurú tendrá que elegir cual

-Queee-dijeron las dos

-la otra opción es que el les brinde la vida a ellas y que el muera.

-pero eso haría infeliz a Marina y Presea además de hacerlas sentir culpable por la muerte de su muerte.

-es un sacrificio por otro, además la guerrera del agua tiene que vivir.

-A que te refieres reyearth

-A que en ella se a plantado una semilla de su amor.

-Estas diciendo que esta embarazada-dice Lucy gritando-eso significa que...

-Si ellos consumaron su amor, en Céfiro el matrimonio se realiza entre dos y en la consumación de este, que significa que aun después de la muerte ellos se pertenece.

- Pero windom que podremos hacer ahora.

-Gurú Clef unirá su alma a céfiro para evitar una nueva catástrofe, y salvar Céfiro, ustedes tiene la opción de luchar o retirarse ya que esta no es una lucha en la cual ustedes son requeridas

-pero no podemos hacer eso aquí están las personas que amamos

-si ustedes deciden luchar es posible que no puedan regresar a su mundo ya que están interviniendo en una lucha que no les corresponde.

-pues no dejaremos a Marina a Presea ni a Gurú Clef solos ni a nuestros seres que amamos.

-entonces nosotros estaremos con ustedes Lucy estas dispuesta a afrontar lo que sea.

-A que te refieres reyearth.

-posiblemente tengas que ocupar tu puesto como pilar.

-tomare el riesgo.

Dicho esto ellas regresaron al cuarto de Gurú Clef esta hablaba con Caldina.

-Por ninguna razón, pase lo que pase no dejen solas a las guerreras mágicas,

-y tu que harás Gurú Clef

-sabes lo que hare tengo que proteger a nuestro mundo, después de todo yo propicie esto.

-porque por permitirte amar no es justo Gurú Clef.

-lo siento Caldina cuídalas mucho y si lo inevitable ocurre, cuídala a ella por mi.

- Gurú...

- No dejes que haga una tontería ella…-el desapareció su alma se había unido a la de Céfiro, un campo de energía cubrió el castillo, de pronto Caldina se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar, Lucy y Anais la tomaron en brazos

-Ahora tenemos que ser fuertes, por Presea por Marina por el sacrifico de Gurú Clef, y por Céfiro, además tienes que cuidar tu bebe, tenemos que cuidar a los que amamos vamos demos nuestro máximo esfuerzo-dijo una Lucy decidida

-hay cientos de personas que están desconcertadas afuera, tenemos que llevarlas a refugios seguros, no podemos saber cuanto Gurú Clef aguantara,

-Si tienes razón Ansis y Lucy saldremos y lucharemos por los que amamos.

Salieron las tres decididas, con la ayuda de los guardias y las doncellas del castillo, lograron llevar a las personas a los refugios, no se dejaron esperar los monstruos causados por el temor de la gente, Lucy y Anais salieron a luchar, pero cada vez eran mas fuertes en varias ocasiones tuvieron que solicitar a Caldina que hablaran con la gente que trataran de calmarse porque sus temores alimentaba a las criaturas, además que el escudo creado por Gurú Clef no duraría mucho con tantas luchas, y cabía el riesgo que Gurú Clef perdiera la vida. Entonces la gente se calmaba, a veces duraba días muy tranquilos, las princesa de Cizeta de Farhen y la tripulación de Autozam no había podido irse ya que el escudo lo impedía, ya habían pasado dos meses hasta que volvieron Lantis y nikonna. París, Ascot y Ráfaga volvían exhaustos por las noches pero Lantis llego una noche, cansado se le veía y sin hablar con nadie se dirigió al cuarto de la corona. Donde se encontraba Gurú Clef al entrar Lantis lo vio tirado en el piso y casi sin fuerzas. Corrió y lo levanto y después lo llevo a su cuarto pero aun seguía inconsciente, lo dejo en la cama y fue por Lucy esta al verlo corrió y lo abrazo.

Lantis-dijo esta sollozando

-Lucy me alegro tanto de verte

Se abrazaron fuertemente se besaron esa noche el paso en su cuarto, no se fue, y así lantis y Lucy unieron sus vidas a la eternidad, Anais y París ya tenían un mes que se habían jurado amor eterno. El embarazo de Caldina casi llegaba a su fin por la mañana siguiente, Lantis se levanto y fue a ver l mago... Este se encontraba sentado en la cama pero con la mirada lejana.

-Gurú Clef, maestro soy Lantis he conseguido la copa de la fuente de la vida, que tenemos que hacer ahora

-Lucy y tu tendrán que ir al cuarto de la corona, y ahí unirse nuevamente, y así serán uno lo que significara que el pilar lo formaran los dos, Lo cual regresara la paz a céfiro. La copa se la darán a beber a Presea y Marina cuando llegue su momento porque una de ellas morirá, solo ustedes tendrán el poder de regresarla a la ida.

-Pero Gurú Clef cuando será eso.

-Cuando llegue la hora lo sabrán ahora no pierdas mas tiempo, hagan lo que les digo.

-y tu que pasara contigo.

-tardare mucho tiempo para que pueda recuperarme y quizás nunca lo logre del todo pero no pienses en mi piensa solo en los que amas.

-maestro tu eres uno de ellos- has sido como un padre para nosotros.

-Gracias, ahora date prisa, -el mago callo nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

-Lantis le dijo a Lucy lo que tenían que hacer y juntos se transportaron al lugar donde estaba la corona, y ahí realizaron sus votos de amor eterno, después una brillante luz los cubrió las vestimentas de ambos cambiaron, Lucy con un vestido blanco con incrustaciones de oro y la corona lantis lucia un traje todo negro, con una capa, y un báculo de oro en la mano, la corona les explico que ahora ellos serian los guardianes de céfiro, ellos depositaron la copa dela vida en el agua de la fuente de la corona, después bajaron al salón del trono, donde estaban los demás fueron bajados tomados de la mano, ante la mirada sorprendida de todo.

-Pero Lucy Lantis que sucedió-pregunto Anais sorprendida

-Es una larga historia pero les decimos que ahora no tendrán que luchar mas, nosotros protegeremos céfiro-dijo Lantis con vos firme

-Lantis-dijeron al mismo tiempo todos

-Bueno tenemos que celebrar.-dijo alegremente Caldina-

-Bueno tenemos más cosa que hacer pero tenemos que esperar a que Gurú Clef se encuentre bien pero mientras tanto disfrutemos de la paz –dijo Lucy

Todos sonrieron,


	13. Chapter 13 Por favor no me olvides

Después de eso el tiempo paso rápidamente, Caldina tuvo un niño igual a Ráfaga, Anais y París una niña de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio era una replica de la princesa Esmeralda, Ascot se caso con Tatra y tuvieron una niña de preciosos ojos verdes, y Latis y Lucy esperaban la llegada de su primer bebe el castillo nuevamente estaba lleno de niños, solo que ahora Gurú Clef no podía guiarlos, pues aun estaba débil, ya habían pasado dos años desde la desaparición de Marina y Presea, su debilitamiento se debía que el sin que nadie lo supiera le daba vida a una de ellas, no podía permitir que ninguna de ellas muriera, el solía salir a ese jardín secreto y caminaba por los lugares donde había estado con ella recordaba como ella lo miraba, se le veía cansado, deprimido, sus amigos no lograban animarlo, y casi nunca se dejaba ver en publico, una tarde estando sentado en el trono, se escucho un golpe fuerte como parecido a un trueno, todos se dirigieron al trono rápidamente, y cuando entraron se encontraron a Gurú Clef, de pie observando a dos esferas en el techo en una estaba Marina, vestida con la misma ropa del día que desapareció, parecía que dormía, estaba en posición horizontal y en la otra Presea con dos niños como de un año tal vez un poco mas, uno de cada lado, eran una niña de cabellos lilas y un niño de cabellos azules, y en medio de las dos esfera un hombre de una barba blanca y larga, que lo miraba serio,

-Y bien Gurú Clef que has decidido has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, ahora sabes porque todas tus energías se acababan, no solo mantuviste con vida a tu amada esposa si no a tus dos hijos, dime cual de los dos prefieres, a quien quieres salvar, a la mujer que amas, o a tus hijos y a la mujer que debiste haber amado.

-Como te atreves a hace esto sabes que no puedo elegir.

-Tienes que elegir, solo puedo concederte a uno solo a ellos o a ella

-"Lantis Lucy el momento a llegado pase lo que pase, no suelten a ninguno de los cuatro, salven a mi familia, y a Presea, la copa de la vida no lo olvide,"

-"Estamos listo"-contestaron los dos cambiando su ropa, a la de guardianes de céfiro y entre sus manos había una copa la cual los dos sujetaban se acercaron hasta donde estaban Marina y Presea con los bebes, -

-Y bien de nada servirá, solo sobreviran o ella o ellos dime Clef cual eliges.

Gurú Clef no contesto solo se elevo y con un hechizo rompió ambas esferas, Marina , Presea y los bebes caían lentamente pero Lantis y Lucy comenzaron a girar y a derramar sobre ellos la copa de la vida hasta que cayeron los cuerpos suavemente al piso, Gurú Clef cayo inconsciente nuevamente, había utilizado todo su poder para romper el hechizo, Caldina y Anais corrieron hacia Marina, y Lucy y Lantis con Presea y los bebes, que al sentirse solos comenzaron a llorar, cada uno tomo a un bebe, París corrió hacia Gurú Clef, este estaba completamente inconsciente, Marina lentamente abrió los ojos, y murmuro, mis bebes , mis bebes, comenzando a llorar, -

-Tranquila Marina todo término, ellos están bien- pero ella no los escuchaba pues volvió a perder el conocimiento.

-Presea nos escuchas

-Lucy, que ocurrió los bebes, Marina. Ella esta en peligro

-Tranquila Presea, los bebes están aquí mira, y Marina solo esta agotada la llevaremos a descansar

-y donde esta Gurú Clef

-Paris lo ha llevado a descansar utilizo de todo su poder para romper el hechizo lo lamento pero después de eso tu padre desapareció.

-el no era mi padre. Yo no quería que esto pasara.

-tranquila esto no es tu culpa.

Después la llevaron a descansa a su cuarto, Marina fue llevada al cuarto de Gurú Clef, y la depositaron en la misma cama donde descansaba, Lantis y Lucy se llevaron a los bebes para dejarlos descansar,

Estaban maravillados con los bebes, Lantis y Lucy los miraban la niña era idéntica a Marina excepto por su cabello que era del mismo color de Gurú Clef y el niño idéntico al papa hasta en la mirada solo que con el cabello de Marina,

-Son unos verdaderos angeles-sonrio Lucy

-Bueno nuestro bebe tendrá mas primitos, los dos sonrieron.

Paris y Anais preparaban para enviar las nuevas noticias a sus amigos de los otros planetas y a Ascot el se pondría feliz, Ráfaga y Caldina descansaban habían tenido demasiado trabajo y los niños descansaba con las doncellas.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, Marina corría por un pasillo, angustiada, buscando a sus bebes, ella esta sollozando dormida, y comienza a murmurar.

-mis bebes, Clef, nuestros bebes, sálvalos Clef, -lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero no abre los ojos, pero muy a lo lejos escucha una voz familiar que le susurra.

-Marina, Marina despierta ya todo termino Marina, por favor…-dice el mago angustiado, no puede usar su poder aun esta débil entonces comienza a depositar tiernos besos en sus mejillas se sienta en la cama y la pone en su regazo, aun se siente débil pero Marina su Marina esta su lado, observa su rostro angustiado, no sabe que hacer. De pronto ella abre lentamente los ojos

-Clef…-dijo con voz entrecortada

-Si amada soy yo ya todo termino-de pronto ella se trata de poner en pie

-Nuestros bebes, donde están el me los quiere quitar donde están...-solloza angustiada

-Tranquila ellos están bien, con Lucy y Lantis

-Clef o Clef,…-lloraba el solo la abrazo fuertemente

-perdóname por haberte echo pasar por todo esto y nuestros hijos

-shhhh no digas nada y bésame te he echado de menos tanto

-y yo a ti amada y yo a ti-dijo el mago.

Ya por la noche ambos se vistieron y salieron a buscar a sus hijos los encontraron en el salón del trono jugando con los otros niños al verlos llegar todos se acercan felices

-Marina Gurú Clef bienvenidos-sonrió Presea. Marina al verla se oculta tras Gurú Clef, cosa que a todos los extraño, pero piensan que es porque aun estaba muy reciente su mala experiencia, Marina sonríe tímidamente saluda a todos y se agacha a tomar al niño ya que la niña esta ya jalando al mago, y diciendo

-dada dada,-al mago se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y levanto a la pequeña y la observo una replica de Marina pero solo con el color de su cabello, volteo a ver a su esposa que jugaba con el niños el cual al verlo sonrió era igual a el de niño se acerco a ellos, y sonriendo dijo a los demás

-Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a mi familia

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron ha hacer planes para el próximo evento ya que tenían ahora que reconstruir el sistema de seguridad y todo nuevamente.

Esa noche en el cuarto después de dormir a los niños, Marina y Clef miraba las estrellas en ese pequeño jardín oculto en su cuarto

-Clef no quiero que Presea se acerque a nuestros bebes

-pero Marina-dijo el mago sorprendido

-harás eso por mi, no la quiero cerca de los bebes te lo ruego

-será como quieras pero no entiendo porque

-porque ella tratara de robarlos

-como sabe eso –dijo el mago sorprendido

-lo soñé -dijo seria- se que te parecerá tonto pero por favor, y además quiero que me enseñes magia

-pero si tu tienes tu propia

-si pero necesito una fuerte que me ayude a proteger a nuestros hijos y a ti

-No entiendo lo que hablas pero yo te enseñare

-gracias

-te amo

-Y yo a ti.

- Me prometes algo más.

- Lo que deseas

- Por favor, jamás, por favor no me olvides.

-Nunca lo haría amada lo sabes.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Un mes después en una fiesta nuevamente, Gurú Clef corona a Paris y Anais como los reyes de céfiro, además de a Lantis y Lucy como los guardines espirituales y el bueno mejor dicho toda su familia será reconocida como la dinastía de los magos con mas poderes, pero esa es otra historia. De Presea no se volvió a saber se dice que regreso a su casa en el bosque del silencio.


End file.
